Lado oscuro
by Haruka Hakurei
Summary: Gray Fullbuster fue forzado a la esclavitud desde los 5 años, ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando es vendido como esclavo personal al futuro heredero de Fiore? [Medieval AU]
1. Prólogo

Bienvenidos y Bienvenidas a un nuevo fic NatGray ^-^, estoy muy emocionada con esta historia y ojalá sea bien recibida, aunque la verdad me gustaría tener más fans en mi yaoi, ya que es lo que mejor escribo.

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** —Prólogo

 _Fiore era un reino próspero y rico, un lugar hermoso donde vivir una vida agradable con tu familia. Había todo tipo de comercio, y todos ellos productivos, desde la venta de recursos materiales básicos hasta la compra y venta de magia. Actualmente era gobernado por un rey, cuyo palacio estaba situado en la capital del reino, Magnolia. Él era bueno y bondadoso con todas las personas y administraba su reinado de forma perfecta, tenía todo lo que se podría desear de un rey… Pero no todo era tan bonito para algunos, había un_ _ **lado oscuro**_ _detrás de esas cosas tan maravillosas, algo que demostraba la hipocresía de un reino que se hace pasar por impecable_

 _Casi todas las personas nacían con algún tipo de poder mágico, y depende de la intensidad y poder de tu magia, eras categorizado en distintos grupos sociales. Si tu poder mágico era moderado estabas destinado a ser un plebeyo con una vida humilde, si por el contrario tu magia era poderosa, llegarías sin duda a ser un noble con poder y riquezas_

 _Por desgracia, estos grupos sociales eran cerrados en la mayoría de las ocasiones, ya que tu poder mágico era heredado de tus padres, por ende, sólo la descendencia de un noble tenía la oportunidad de ser otro noble_

 _Depende de la sangre de tu linaje tenías un tipo de magia u otra, y no es necesario decir que el linaje con la magia más poderosa pertenecía al Rey de Fiore_

 _Pero todo eso tan solo era la parte agradable de la historia, ya que podía ocurrir que una persona no naciese con ningún poder mágico en absoluto, los cuales sólo tenían un único y oscuro destino: la esclavitud. Era un aspecto totalmente normal en este reinado, hombres, mujeres y niños sin cualidades mágicas eran objetos de comercio para servir a la gente más afortunada_

 _Todo esto se originó hace 200 años en la gran guerra de Fiore, la gente sin magia en su interior sentía envidia hacia los demás, y fue así como decidieron demostrar su fuerza aún con ausencia de magia. Sin embargo, esto sólo les sirvió para ser completamente vencidos, y para su desgracia, la gente más poderosa decidió que sería buena idea 'Enseñarles su lugar'_

"¡FULLBUSTER, HORA DE COMER!" Dijo el guardia mientras me entregaba la comida través de los barrotes

Así es, yo soy Gray Fullbuster, fui criado en una familia con sangre no-mágica, mis padres y yo vivíamos en los países del norte, completamente alejados del reino y de sus leyes estúpidas, pero por desgracia todo llegó a su fin ese fatídico día…

Mis padres murieron en una ventisca cuando yo tenía poco más de 5 años, yo no sabía absolutamente nada sobre el reino a pesar de que ellos me enseñaron que era malo y nunca debía acercarme allí, pero como no tenía ningún lugar ni persona a la que recurrir, era mi única esperanza. Cuando me encontraron sólo por las calles pidiendo ayuda, me forzaron sin piedad a la esclavitud cuando comprobaron que no tenía magia corriendo por mis venas, y así, he sido un esclavo hasta mis actuales 17 años

Han sido 12 largos y horribles años de tortura y sumisión, comiendo la basura que ellos me tiraban y durmiendo en suelos de piedra fría, y se supone que eso era la parte menos dura, ya que todavía era un esclavo que nadie había comprado, pero una vez que alguien lo hiciera, sabría que mi infierno no haría más que empezar

Somos tratados como no más que inmundicia por la sociedad, como seres sucios e inferiores a los que dirigir su asco y repugnancia, cuando nosotros no hacemos más que servirles sin protestar y no hacemos daño a nadie. Yo solo había oído historias de otros esclavos, pero según cuentan, muchos eran agredidos con o sin razón, incluso violados sin piedad por sus 'dueños', y para mí, ese era un destino que me haría preferir la misma muerte.

A los que no nos compraban, éramos dirigidos a trabajos físicos muy duros y pesados durante todo el día, como trabajar en las minas, en los campos de cultivos, o dar apoyo en las construcciones de la ciudad

 **GRAAAAAAWN**

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el rugido de mi estomago haciendo eco en las paredes de piedra húmedas, y rápidamente empecé a comer lo que había, sin molestarme en ocultar mi mueca por el sabor repugnante. Hacía dos días enteros que no me daban de comer, lo único que nos proporcionaban de forma constante, era agua potable para evitar deshidratarnos y poder lavarnos. Era obligatorio para nosotros mantenernos limpios y pulcros, ya que no aparecería ningún comprador para un esclavo mugriento. Era bastante irónico que pretendiesen que estemos limpios cuando nos hacían vivir en un lugar comparable a una cloaca apestosa con una sanidad inexistente

Mi boca se llenó rápidamente de pequeñas piedras, porque por supuesto, ni siquiera nos servían la comida en platos, nos la tiraban al suelo para que comiésemos como animales. Mi hambre se alivió completamente cuando terminé, era asquerosa, pero al menos llenaba el estómago

Alcé la vista del suelo cuando empecé a oír a dos personas conversando y acercándose lentamente por los pasillos y me asomé entre los barrotes con curiosidad. Reconocí enseguida a uno de los guardias, él estaba caminando junto a una persona un tanto extraña. Estaba claro que era alguien de alta nobleza por su armadura, quizás un caballero de algún noble adinerado, ya que tenía un casco con rejilla en la cabeza del cual colgaba una pluma púrpura, y lo verdaderamente raro es que estaba constantemente sacando su lengua

El guardia parecía realmente nervioso y aterrorizado por su presencia, viendo como sus gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro "C-Como ve, señor Bickslow, t-tenemos una amplia variedad donde escoger, pero dígame ¿Qué es lo que le interesaría en concreto?" Preguntó como si estuviese intentando vender una prenda de ropa, dejando claro por su nerviosismo que era una persona con mucho poder

El tal Bickslow se llevó un dedo a la barbilla, pensando durante unos momentos "En realidad estoy siguiendo órdenes, pero está claro que necesito a alguien joven" Habló sin introducir su lengua en ningún momento

El guardia caviló unos segundos hasta ofrecerle una sonrisa "En ese caso tengo a alguien perfecto para usted, señor" Habló confiadamente mientras le hacía una reverencia y seguían avanzando

Mis ojos se ampliaron al ver que venían directamente hacia mí y mi pánico empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo "Oh Mavis… no… no puede ser…" Murmuré con incredulidad

Los dos hombres finalmente se pararon justo delante de los barrotes, mirándome como si fuese una bestia salvaje, y yo sólo pude arrinconarme en una esquina por el miedo

"Su nombre es Gray Fullbuster, pero naturalmente eso no importa en absoluto" Hizo una pausa "Actualmente tiene 17 años, haciéndolo el más joven de todos los que tenemos. No es demasiado fuerte, pero se le podría dar algún uso"

El tipo extraño deslizó una sonrisa siniestra en su rostro "Me lo quedo"

Inmediatamente yo amplié los ojos en estado de shock

El guardia le sonrió con entusiasmo "¡Oh! Es un honor con nosotros hacer negocios con la realeza" Le agradeció

¿¡La realeza?! No, no puede estar pasándome esto a mí, no solo me estaba esperando un infierno horrible, si no que me esperaba el más horrible de todos los infiernos…

Lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro incontrolablemente y sentía cómo un ataque de nervios se apoderaba de mi cuerpo "¡N-NO, POR FAVOR, YO NO!" Grité, haciendo frente al guardia que entraba en la celda

Él me dirigió una mirada de aprensión y me inmovilizó con facilidad contra la pared, esposando mis manos fuertemente y colocándome un collar metálico que estaba unido a una cadena. Pronto empecé a sentir como mi cuerpo se debilitaba, estando seguro que las restricciones tenían algún tipo de magia en ellas

El que se hacía llamar Bickslow soltó una carcajada divertida por la escena "Veo que nadie le ha enseñado cuál es su lugar todavía, excelente, el chico tendrá oportunidad de domarlo él mismo" Habló con tono arrogante

¿Chico? ¿Qué chico? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

Vi como entregaba una gran bolsa de monedas de oro al guardia, que la recibió con los ojos maravillados, mientras el hombre extraño me arrastró fuera de la celda, tirando de las cadenas de mi cuello. Observé desconcertado como su mano se iluminaba con un brillo dorado y, en un instante, mis párpados se cerraron hasta que perdí el conocimiento


	2. Heredero Dragneel

Yuki Fullbuster **:** Me alegra ver seguidores en mis historias yaoi ^-^, espero que la historia sea de vuestro agrado

Ivan Another hylian **:** Pobrecillo X'D

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Vi como entregaba una gran bolsa de monedas de oro al guardia, que la recibió con los ojos maravillados, mientras el hombre extraño me arrastró fuera de la celda, tirando de las cadenas de mi cuello. Observé desconcertado como su mano se iluminaba con un brillo dorado y, en un instante, mis párpados se cerraron hasta que perdí el conocimiento_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** — Heredero Dragneel

Recuperé mis sentidos lentamente, no tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Todavía no era capaz de mover ninguna parte de mi cuerpo, ni siquiera abrir los ojos ni hablar, sin embargo podía oír y sentir lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Reconocía el sonido del chirrío de unas ruedas y los trotes de un caballo, por lo que deduje que me encontraba en un carruaje. Pero el vehículo pronto se detuvo con un audible relincho del animal y empecé a oír unas voces, la cual sólo una reconocía como la de ese hombre, Bickslow

"¿Otra vez visitando el burdel, Bickslow? Sabes que al comandante no le gustan tus escapadas nocturnas" Comentó una voz desconocida

Oí como Bickslow soltó una carcajada divertida "No, Freed, esta vez fueron órdenes de su majestad, le traigo un pequeño regalo al muchacho" Dijo riéndose entre dientes

"Bien, entonces date prisa, ya está anocheciendo" Respondió el otro hombre mientras escuchaba el sonido del hierro chirriante, como si estuviese abriendo dos grandes portales de acero

Escuchaba ahora como los pasos de alguien se acercaban a mí. Gracias a Mavis, noté como mis músculos despertaban lentamente, por lo que ya podía mover ligeramente las puntas de mis dedos de pies y manos

"Ah-ah… Será mejor que me de prisa antes de que se acabe el efecto" La voz de Bickslow sonó antes de sentir como me elevaba por encima de su hombro como si no pesase nada en absoluto

* * *

Pasó un rato mientras este hombre me llevó a un sitio que desconocía. Finalmente pude empezar a abrir mis párpados, visualizando débilmente el sitio que me rodeaba, apenas pudiendo identificar un largo pasillo de piedra tallada.

Pronto llegamos a una gran habitación llena de forjas y materiales metálicos, parecía ser la herrería del castillo

"¡Hey Elfman!" Gritó Bickslow

Un hombre de gran estatura con músculos gigantescos y una máscara de protección contra el calor se dio la vuelta al ser nombrado. Él retiró su máscara mostrando su pelo blanco "¿Qué necesitas Bickslow?" Elfman comentó con un tono ligeramente molesto

Se rió entre dientes mientras me tiraba al suelo sin ningún cuidado "El muchacho por fin va a tener su esclavo personal, ya sabes lo que eso significa" Le dio una sonrisa de complicidad

Elfman le devolvió la sonrisa en comprensión "¡Excelente, Por fin se ha convertido en un hombre!" Dijo mientras flexionaba orgullosamente los bíceps de ambos brazos y se dirigió a recoger una gran varilla metálica, parecida a la que usa para marcar el ganado, pero al final tenía una placa con las letras 'ND' talladas de forma caligráfica

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando Elfman introdujo la placa dentro de las ascuas de la forja… ¿No pretenderán que…?

Mis temores fueron confirmados cuando retiró el metal candente y enrojecido, acercándose a mí con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras Bickslow me retiraba la parte superior de mi ropa

Sentí como el calor se acercaba a mí lentamente y el sudor empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo por el pánico hasta que finalmente, empujaron el metal ardiente en un lado de mi pecho

"¡ **WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH**!" Grité y lloré cuando sentí que mi carne era abrasada sin piedad. El ardor era inhumano y el olor de piel quemada llegó a mis fosas nasales produciéndome nauseas. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que mi límite fue sobrepasado y me desmayé sin remedio a causa del dolor

* * *

Me desperté lentamente sintiéndome como si estuviese flotando en una nube. Aún estaba ligeramente aturdido, pero afortunadamente ya no tenía parálisis en mis músculos y podía moverme con libertad, sin embargo sentía un potente escozor en la parte derecha de mi pecho, y rápidamente recordé que me habían marcado como si fuese un animal de granja ¿Era así como funcionaban las cosas en la realeza?

Mis ojos empezaron a abrirse revelando una habitación que no había visto antes, era grande, mucho más grande que una vivienda común, pero no me sorprendía, ya que sabía que me encontraba en el castillo del Rey de Fiore, y no esperaba encontrarme nada humilde aquí

Me trasladé a una posición sentada, dándome cuenta de que estaba en una cama de enorme tamaño donde fácilmente cabían 4 personas, ¿Qué hacía en este lugar? Yo todavía tenía puestas las restricciones hechas de ese metal extraño en el cuello y sólo estaba cubierto por un pantalón corto que no reconocía, ya que era de una tela negra de gran calidad

"¿Ya estás despierto?" Una voz sonó justo a mi lado y giré mi cabeza bruscamente del susto. Era un chico joven, no más de uno o dos años mayor que yo con el pelo de un extraño color rosa y unos ojos verdes intensos

Al ver mi reacción de sorpresa e inseguridad, el chico de pelo rosa se acercó y se sentó justo a mi lado en la cama "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó con preocupación

Asentí muy lentamente con movimiento tembloroso "¿Q-Quién eres y… ¿Dónde estoy?"

"Estos son mis aposentos personales, yo soy Natsu, Natsu Dragneel" Él dijo, acompañado de una cálida sonrisa

De inmediato, la imagen de las letra grabas en mi cuerpo pasó por mi cabeza y mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente "¿¡N-NATSU DRAGNEEL?!" Dije con total incredulidad y pánico. Me caí de la cama y retrocedí ligeramente de él y me puse de rodillas, posando mis manos en el suelo en una reverencia absoluta "¡ **P-Por favor, d-discúlpeme, se lo ruego**!" Supliqué desesperadamente sin levantarme

Yo había sido comprado por el maldito príncipe de Fiore, y no solo eso, si no que había dormido en su cama como si nada. En casos normales, esto era motivo de encarcelamiento directo, no me quiero imaginar que le harían a un esclavo como yo…

Levanté la mirada ligeramente sin erguirme para ver que se había levantado y se acercaba a mí con una expresión severa en su rostro, por lo que inconscientemente retrocedí sobre mis rodillas hasta encontrarme arrinconado contra la pared. Él se detuvo justo delante de mí, lo que hizo aumentar mi miedo al observarle desde esta perspectiva inferior "Se lo suplico… n-no me mate…" Rogué con voz débil y entrecortada mientras las lágrimas teñían mi rostro

Él no cambió su rostro en absoluto, momentos después alzó su mano y la dirigió hacia mí. Yo rápidamente usé mis manos para cubrir mi cabeza en un intento de postura defensiva por temor a lo que iba a hacerme


	3. El Rey de Fiore

Kurai Fuyu: Eso se descubre en este capítulo :3

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Él no cambió su rostro en absoluto, momentos después alzó su mano y la dirigió hacia mí. Yo rápidamente usé mis manos para cubrir mi cabeza en un intento de postura defensiva por temor a lo que iba a hacerme_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3** – El Rey de Fiore

Después de unos momentos, lo único que sentí fue su mano en mi hombro, por lo que levanté la vista con los ojos muy abiertos, observando su sonrisa amable "Deberías volver a tumbarte, aún necesitas descansar" Me ofreció, mientras me ayudaba a levantarme

No podía reconocer esas palabras saliendo de un noble, según había oído, ellos no nos permiten ni siquiera mirarles a los ojos, no entendía absolutamente nada. Él me cogió suavemente de la muñeca y me hizo sentar en la cama nuevamente "¿Q-Que?" Intenté aclarar la situación, pero estaba demasiado desconcertado

El chico levantó una ceja "¿Qué ocurre? ¿A caso esperabas que te diese una paliza?" Preguntó con ironía, sin embargo amplió los ojos cuando yo asentí con miedo

Natsu suspiró en derrota mientras se sentaba a mi lado, y yo no pude evitar alejarme ligeramente de él, intimidado "Escúchame" Dijo, conectando nuestras miradas "Yo no estoy a favor de la esclavitud, no voy a hacerte daño" Aclaró

Parpadeé varias veces con el fin de asimilar la situación "Pero… yo… usted…" Hice un intento por formar una frase que representara mi confusión "E-Entonces… ¿Por qué no me deja en libertad?" Dije, inmediatamente estremeciéndome y llevándome ambas manos a la boca por mi atrevimiento "L-LOSIENTO YO NO…—

Pero mis disculpas fueron cortadas cuando posó su mano nuevamente en mi hombro "No tienes que disculparte, y no me trates de 'Usted' sólo por ser de la familia real, llámame Natsu"

Yo asentí antes sus órdenes "S-Sí señor— ¡Q-Quiero decir!… Nat…su" Me sentí raro al tutearle

Se rió entre dientes de forma divertida, pero su rostro se volvió serio una vez más "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Gray Fullbuster…" Dije con un susurro débil

Natsu asintió y continuó "Bien, Gray, me encantaría hacerte libre, pero por desgracia, eso sólo nos traería problemas a ambos" Hizo una pausa suspirando "Especialmente a ti"

Yo me quedé mirándole con toda mi atención, con interés por lo que tenía que decir

"En la familia real, un año después de tu mayoría de edad se te asigna un esclavo personal obligatoriamente. Normalmente, si un esclavo se rebela contra su amo o intenta huir, es arrestado, y devuelto a su dueño quién le daba su castigo correspondiente, pero aquí es muy distinto" Tensó su rostro "Recientemente, he cumplido los 19 años, y por ello, te han asignado para ser mi esclavo, esa ley es estricta, no puedo simplemente negarme, y si intento hacerte libre por mí mismo, te matarán" Dijo a duras penas, viéndose realmente decepcionado por esa historia

Una gota de sudor frío cayó por mi rostro "¿M-Matar…me?..." Dije de forma entrecortada, tragando saliva

Sin ninguna reacción por su parte, el continuó "Sé que es grotesco, pero creo que lo mejor para ambos es obedecer la ley. Mi padre personalmente se ocupará de enseñarme a 'educarte'" Dijo, usando sus manos para hacer comillas en el aire "Pero como te he dicho, estoy en contra de la esclavitud, yo te trataré como un humano" Me sonrió cálidamente

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, cuando creí que me esperaba un infierno, me encuentro con este chico. Sinceramente, empiezo a creer que todo esto es un sueño y todavía no he despertado desde la última vez…

Por alguna razón, una lágrima no pudo evitar deslizarse por mi mejilla mientras apretaba las sábanas con fuerza. Natsu me miró con una sonrisa entristecida, y se inclinó hacia mí para abrazarme, ampliando mis ojos como nunca antes "Sé que has pasado por cosas horribles, pero todo eso se ha terminado" Se separó de mí "¿Confías en mí?"

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, la primera sonrisa desde hace más de 10 años se formó en mi rostro y asentí "Gracias…"

* * *

Un rato después de aquello, Natsu me había llevado ante su gran armario y me ofreció un conjunto de prendas para vestirme, asombrado por la suavidad del tejido de lujo en mis propias manos

La ropa era una larga prenda de abrigo de color blanco que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos pantalones y camisa negros, además de unos zapatos

Era una moda un tanto extraña, pero sin duda se sentía bien llevar ropa decente por una vez "Esto es lo que solía llevar hace dos años, pero por desgracia ya no me sirve. Sin embargo a ti te queda perfecto" Sonrió entre dientes

No pude evitar ser contagiado por su sonrisa, hasta que de pronto se escuchó como llamaban a las puertas. Natsu se estremeció y entrecerró los ojos mientras me miraba, y antes de poder asimilarlo, él tiró de las cadenas de mi cuello haciéndome caer al suelo y pisó mi cabeza con uno de sus pies descalzos. No entendí absolutamente nada y el miedo empezó a extenderse por mi cuerpo

"¿¡ **QUIÉN ES**?!" Gritó furiosamente hacia las puertas

Pronto se abrieron, revelando a alguien que reconocí rápidamente con el mismísimo Rey de Fiore, Igneel Dragneel , acompañado de una mujer de pelo largo y azul a su lado, que tenía las mismas restricciones en su cuello, por lo que deduje que era su esclava personal

"Padre, estoy ocupado ahora mismo" Empujó ligeramente con el pié para dar énfasis, haciéndome gritar por el dolor "¿Qué quieres?"

El Rey sólo se rió a carcajadas ante la escena "Bueno bueno, hijo mío, creía que estabas en contra de los esclavos, pero aquí estás, deleitándome con esta maravillosa escena" Habló con una sonrisa entre dientes enfermiza

"¡Heh!, eso es porque no había buenos esclavos, pero ahora es muy diferente, gracias por este regalo padre… _lo usaré_ _muy bien_ " Dijo las últimas palabras con voz oscura mientras me dirigía una sonrisa despiadada que hizo que mi corazón se detuviese

El hombre se acercó más a nosotros "Sin duda es uno de los buenos, Bickslow ha hecho un gran trabajo en la adquisición" Me miró de arriba abajo, pero pronto, un gruñido peligroso salió de su garganta y su rostro se volvió en la furia "¿¡Qué significa esto, por qué esta escoria lleva tus vestimentas!?" Se alteró

Natsu sólo se rió entre dientes maliciosamente y sacó su pié de mi cabeza, tirando de las cadenas de mi cuello nuevamente, poniéndome de pié esta vez y rodeando mi cintura con su brazo para atraerme hasta su cuerpo, usando su mano libre para alzar mi barbilla y obligarme a mirar a sus ojos crueles "Considero excitante el hecho de que lleve mi ropa, es un pequeño… capricho personal" Habló acercando su rostro ligeramente al mío, haciendo casi tocar nuestras narices y provocando temblar todo mi cuerpo

Igneel pensó durante unos momentos, pero finalmente dio una sonrisa de aprobación "Excelente entonces. Sinceramente, esperaba poder enseñarte yo mismo hijo mío, pero veo que has heredado la mente fría de tu viejo, estoy muy orgulloso de ti" Dijo, hinchando su pecho con orgullo "Me retiro para que puedas tener privacidad, lamento haber interrumpido" Se dirigió a la puerta, arrastrando de sus cadenas a la mujer de pelo azul "Por cierto, si te aburres de él, no dudes en decírmelo, te traeré otro nuevo enseguida" Finalizó con una sonora carcajada mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí

Yo sólo podía sentirme traicionado y aterrorizado por lo que Natsu fuese a hacerme ahora. Sin embargo, él me dejó libre unos momentos después, y su rostro se volvió en el arrepentimiento "Lo siento mucho por eso, debo mantener las apariencias delante de los demás" Soltó un suspiro mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo "¿Te he hecho daño?" Preguntó

Yo estaba confundido como nunca, y no obtuvo ninguna reacción de mí excepto la sorpresa

Él reconoció esto y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa "Vamos, te dije que confiases en mí, no pienso hacer nada de eso"

Poco a poco, empecé a entender la situación "Usted… ¿estaba fingiendo?"

Él asintió "Si mi padre ve que te trato de esa forma, no meterá sus narices, y te aseguro que un poco de teatro ocasional no es nada comparado con lo que él podría hacerte" Dijo totalmente serio "Y te dije que no me tratases como 'Usted'" Hizo una pequeña mueca infantil

"Entiendo… supongo…"

Natsu asintió sonriente "Bien. Tienes que estar hambriento, ¿no es así?"

Yo llevé inconscientemente la mano hacia mi estómago "La verdad… siento como si mi última comida haya sido hace días…" Declaré con prudencia, con temor a sonar exigente

"¡Genial!, entonces encargaré el almuerzo, ¡Estoy encendido!" Gritó de forma entusiasta mientras soltó una audible carcajada divertida

Me sorprendí por su escena, sin poder evitar unirme a su risa, y realmente empezaba a sentirme seguro a su lado


	4. La práctica hace la maestro

Anashi: Sí... de momento :3

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"¡Genial!, entonces encargaré el almuerzo, ¡Estoy encendido!" Gritó de forma entusiasta mientras soltó una audible carcajada divertida_

 _Me sorprendí por su escena, sin poder evitar unirme a su risa, y realmente empezaba a sentirme seguro a su lado_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** – La práctica hace al maestro

Pasaron unos pocos minutos después de que Natsu encargó la comida, los cuales nos pasamos hablando el uno del otro

"Entonces… ¿Tus padres murieron en una ventisca?" Me preguntó apenado

Yo asentí con una sonrisa triste "Desde ese entonces me convirtieron en un esclavo con tan solo 5 años, sólo por no tener poderes mágicos…" Luché por no derramar lágrimas sobre mi pasado

Natsu gruñó en total desacuerdo "Esos malditos bastardos…" Habló con un tono irritado, apretando sus puños en un intento de no golpear algo

Yo, siguiendo su ejemplo, puse una mano en su hombro de forma tranquilizante "No te preocupes, sigo vivo, y eso es todo lo que importa" Le sonreí

Él salió de su estado enfurecido, pero aún así suspiró con fuerza "Cuando herede el trono voy a cambiar toda esta mierda" Maldijo con asco en su voz, mientras yo abría la boca de par en par al oír una palabra soez proveniente de un noble, y más aún, de un noble de la familia real

Levantó una ceja "¿Qué ocurre?"

"O-Oh yo… no es nada, sólo es que…" Me rasqué la nuca con timidez "Creía que los nobles no decían ese tipo de palabras"

Él me miró fijamente durante unos momentos hasta que rompió en una carcajada intensa, agarrándose su estómago. Cuando se detuvo, se limpió las lágrimas de la comisura de sus ojos "Oh, créeme, no he conocido jamás a un noble que no fuese un malhablado, todo eso son meras apariencias" Dijo todavía riéndose ligeramente

Yo estaba impresionado por su aclaración, nunca me lo habría imaginado. Salí de mi trance cuando llamaron a la puerta nuevamente _"Alteza, le traigo su comida"_ Se oyó a través de ellas

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rostro alegre de Natsu se volvió oscuro y severo de nuevo "Siéntate en mi regazo" Me ordenó en un susurro peligroso

Un rubor se hizo camino en mi rostro "¿¡Q-QUÉ?!" Respondí con incredulidad

"Hazlo, ahora" Volvió a exigir mientras me miraba de reojo con su mirada mortal. Aún sabiendo que era fingido, me sentí completamente intimidado por su tono autoritario, así que tragué saliva e hice lo que me ordenó. Nada más sentarme, él deslizó un brazo por mi cintura, y con la otra mano sujetó mi mandíbula e inclinó mi cabeza hacia un lado. Acercó sus labios a la piel descubierta de mi cuello, lo que disparó un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo

"¡Adelante!" Gritó con voz profunda

Poco después, una mujer de pelo marrón largo con gafas y un traje de sirvienta común, entró empujando un gran carro repleto de todo tipo de alimentos, y si no fuera por la situación en la que me encontraba, se me habría hecho la boca agua.

Nada más vernos, pude apreciar un pequeño rubor en el rostro de la mujer, y no me extrañaba en absoluto, nuestra postura era demasiado sugerente

"Sírvelo todo en la mesa" Dijo de forma severa mientras señalaba con el pulgar a una gran mesa en el fondo del cuarto "Después puedes retirarte, Evergreen"

La sirvienta llamada Evergreen asintió nerviosamente y se dirigió a cumplir con su orden, dándonos breves miradas ocasionalmente mientras servía los platos de comida

Al ver que éramos observados, Natsu dio un fuerte gruñido, sintiendo como su garganta temblaba justo detrás de mí, ya que a pesar de que yo estaba subido en su regazo, mi cabeza estaba justo a la altura de su cuello, aproximando que él media una cabeza más que yo. Pronto él tuvo que reaccionar, así que deslizó su lengua por la piel de mi cuello donde no estaba el collar metálico.

Rápidamente un impulso eléctrico recorrió mi columna vertebral al sentir su lengua cálida y húmeda en mi piel sensible, y el rubor de mi rostro se extendió hasta mis orejas

"Date prisa Evergreen, estamos hambrientos" Le exigió a la sirvienta

Pero ella le miró sorprendida "¿Cómo? ¿Va a compartir su comida con un esclavo?" Cuestionó completamente impresionada

"¡ **Silencio**!, Él me pertenece, yo decido como premiarle..." Hizo una pausa, rozando sus labios contra mi oreja "…Y como castigarle" Finalizó con una voz maligna que no pudo evitar aterrorizarme, por lo que mi cuerpo empezó a temblar sin ningún remedio y cerré fuertemente los ojos mientras me mordía el labio inferior

"¡C-Claro!, Disculpe mi osadía, alteza" Se disculpó, haciendo una reverencia temblorosa

"Lo dejaré pasar por ser tú, Evergreen, pero no quiero que se repita" Soltó su agarre y trasladó la mano por debajo de mi camisa, provocando que mis lágrimas estuviesen a punto de salir "Ahora, retírate, estoy… ocupado"

"¡S-Sí señor!" Empujó el carro hacia la salida y cerró la puerta rápidamente

Unos momentos después de que se hubiera ido, Natsu soltó un suspiro de alivio y su rostro volvió a la normalidad "Esta vez ha sido un poco difícil, ¿eh?" Me dijo de forma divertida

"S…S-Señor…" Dije temblorosamente mientras finalmente una lágrima salió

Natsu no se había dado cuenta que todavía estábamos en esta postura, y además de eso, no había retirado su mano

Rápidamente amplió los ojos en comprensión y soltó todo agarre sobre mí "¡OH DIOS! ¡Gray, l-lo siento mucho!, supongo que me he metido demasiado en el papel… no quería hacerte sentir incómodo" Habló mientras me retiró de su regazo hasta sentarme a su lado y colocó su mano en mi mejilla, limpiando mi lágrima con su pulgar "Perdóname, controlaré más mis acciones la próxima vez, de verdad"

Al ver de vuelta al verdadero Natsu, todos mis males se desvanecieron, sintiéndome ahora un poco ridículo por actuar de este modo sabiendo que todo era una farsa "No… yo debo disculparme, es sólo que… era muy convincente" Me reí ligeramente

Natsu se unió a mi risa "Soy un buen actor, ¿verdad?" Hizo una pausa mirando hacia arriba con rostro pensativo "He tenido que actuar así durante toda mi vida para hacer creer a mi padre que era un digno heredero, y supongo que la práctica hace al maestro" Dijo, y pronto se levantó de la cama de un salto "Bien, vamos a comer algo" Me cogió de la muñeca, llevándome hasta la mesa, sonriente

Cuando llegamos, nos sentamos uno en frente del otro, y yo estaba completamente maravillado por todo lo que había, sinceramente no sabía ni por dónde empezar

"Puedes comer todo lo que quieras, incluso puedo encargar más luego" Habló mientras cogía un gran zanco de pollo y le dio un mordisco

"¿¡M-Más?! ¡Pero aquí hay comida para alimentar a diez personas por lo menos!" Dije asombrado

Pero él se encogió de hombros y tragó la comida "Bueno, supongo que tengo un gran apetito" Dio otro gran bocado

Incliné ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado "Uh-huh…" Fue lo único que dije en comprensión, pero decidí dejarlo ir y empezar a saborear estas maravillosas comidas


	5. ¿Es realmente una actuación?

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"¿¡M-Más?! ¡Pero aquí hay comida para alimentar a diez personas por lo menos!" Dije asombrado_

 _Pero él se encogió de hombros y tragó la comida "Bueno, supongo que tengo un gran apetito" Dio otro gran bocado_

 _Incliné ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado "Uh-huh…" Fue lo único que dije en comprensión, pero decidí dejarlo ir y empezar a saborear estas maravillosas comidas_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** – ¿Es realmente una actuación?

Solté un gran suspiro satisfecho al terminar de comer, todo estaba tan delicioso como parecía, hacía años que no comía algo de verdad

No quedaba absolutamente nada en la mesa a parte de los restos en los platos, me sorprendida que habíamos sido capaces de comer toda esa cantidad de comida. Bueno, en realidad Natsu se comió la mayoría, cuando decía que tenía un gran apetito no era un farol.

Él eructó audiblemente después de dar su último bocado a un gran muslo de carne, haciéndome carraspear mi garganta en un intento de contener una carcajada "¿Satisfecho?" Pregunté todavía resistiendo la tentación de reírme

Levantó una ceja y sonrió enseñando los dientes "¿Te parece gracioso?" Sonrió de forma divertida y se levantó de su asiento, frotándose su vientre lleno con la mano y soltando un suspiro

Pronto, yo no pude evitar bostezar, ganándome una mirada de Natsu "¿Cansado?" Él usó el mismo tono burlón que yo

Deslicé una sonrisa y asentí "Supongo, han pasado cosas muy… intensas…" Casi susurré la última palabra mientras me rascaba la nuca

"Bien, entonces es hora de dormir" Dijo mientras empezaba a retirar las sábanas

De pronto me di cuenta de que no habíamos planeado un pequeño detalle "Umh… Natsu…"

"¿Hmm?" Murmuró en respuesta, girándose hacia mí

"Bueno… yo… ¿Dónde voy a dormir?" Pregunté dudosamente

Él levantó una ceja "¿Dónde si no? En el suelo" Dijo como si fuese la cosa más normal del mundo mientras me tiraba una almohada, que cogí al vuelo

Yo bajé la mirada decepcionado, pero asentí en comprensión, después de todo supongo que había unos límites. Me arrodillé en el suelo justo al lado de la cama, usando la almohada que me dio, pero Natsu me detuvo poniendo su mano en mi hombro "¡Oi!, sólo estaba de broma, ¿Realmente ibas a hacerlo?" Preguntó alterado

Yo parpadeé tres veces antes de soltar un suspiro en derrota "Por favor, no bromees con estas cosas…" Desvié mi mirada lejos de la suya mientras me levantaba

Sin embargo, al instante volví a conectarse cuando él se cruzó de brazos "He dicho que voy a cuidar de ti, y eso implica que no duermas en el suelo, ¿Queda claro?" Habló con un tono ligeramente molesto "Vamos, mañana nos espera un día muy largo" Hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando hacia la cama, en señal de que tomara mi sitio, y luego volvió a dirigirse hacia su propio lado, dejándome con curiosidad

"¿Por qué, que ocurre mañana?" Pregunté, sacándome la túnica blanca, dejándome solo en la camisa y los pantalones y acostándome en la cama, volviendo a sentir su increíble comodidad

"Es… complicado, te lo explicaré con más detalle cuando despertemos, ahora, descansa" Finalizó el tema secamente, claramente tratando de evitarlo, pero yo no iba a presionarlo si no quería

Vi como él empezó a quitarse su chaqueta azul, revelando su torso musculoso y esculpido mientras yo ampliaba los ojos, sin esperarme en absoluto que él estuviese en tan buena forma

"¿Vas a dormir con tanta ropa puesta?" Pregunto mientras tiraba su prenda superior hacia los pies de la cama

Sus palabras me sacaron de mi trance y sacudí rápidamente la cabeza "E-estoy cómodo así" Le di una sonrisa nerviosa mientras me giraba sobre mí mismo, haciendo sonar mis cadenas con el movimiento y evitando seguir teniendo esa visión

Yo le oí hablar a mis espaldas "Como quieras entonces. Buenas noches, Gray" Dijo alegremente, accionando un interruptor cercano a su esquina mientras yo admiraba como todas las luces del lugar se apagaban al mismo tiempo. Sin duda era un sistema que usaba magia, ha debido costar su peso en oro instalarlo

Entre mis pensamientos, mis respiraciones y la asombrosa comodidad del colchón, yo me dormí antes de lo que me esperaba

* * *

Un pequeño rayo de sol se filtró por las cortinas de la ventana y deslumbró en mis ojos, sacándome de mis sueños mientras murmuraba débilmente. Tardé unos pocos momentos en aclarar mis sentidos, pero entonces por fin fui consciente de lo que me rodeaba

Todavía se sentía extraño dormir en la misma cama que el futuro heredero de Fiore, y no creo que me acostumbrase pronto a la sensación. Giré la cabeza hacia mi izquierda, viendo que Natsu estaba todavía dormido, sus rasgos eran tranquilos mientras su torso subía y bajaba con cada respiración, y por algún motivo no pude apartar la mirada

 **TOC TOC TOC**

Me sobresalté cuando oí que alguien llamaba a la puerta, y yo hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente

"¡Natsu!" Grité en un susurro empujando su hombro para despertarlo.

Gracias a Mavis, él empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos mientras se trasladaba a una posición sentada y me miraba "¿Qué pasa, Gray?" Me preguntó con voz adormilada y ronca por el despertar

 **TOC TOC TOC**

Esta vez llamaron con más fuerza _"¿Hijo, estás despierto?"_ La voz de Igneel sonó detrás de las puertas

Natsu comprendió la situación al instante y soltó un gruñido molesto mientras sus ojos se volvieron oscuros nuevamente. Se recostó sobre la cabecera de la cama mientras dobló uno de sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza y envolvió el otro por mi cintura atrayéndome hasta su pecho, hasta el punto en el que prácticamente yo estaba acurrucado en él, haciéndome ruborizar cinco tonos de rojo

"N-Nat…—" Jadeé en sorpresa, pero él apretó ligeramente su agarre, dándome la señal de que no dijese ni una palabra, y eso hice

"¡ **Adelante, padre**!" Dijo en voz alta

Igneel abrió las puertas y entró, esta vez estando solo. En cuanto vio la escena, su rostro mostró asombro, pero rápidamente soltó una de sus carcajadas "Cielos, Natsu, realmente sabes lo que quieres" Continuó riéndose

Natsu le ofreció una sonrisa arrogante en respuesta. Retiró el brazo de detrás de su cabeza y con él tiró de las cadenas de mi cuello, acercándome a su rostro "Nunca había pasado una noche tan divertida…" Deslizó el dorso de su mano por la piel de mi cuello "…Sus gritos eran muy emocionantes" Susurró con una voz ronca y peligrosa que me puso la piel de gallina

Yo repetí una y otra vez en mi cabeza que todo era una actuación, pero estaba pasando un duro momento para asimilarlo, Natsu era demasiado creíble e intimidante, y no puedo dejar de pensar en qué ocurriría si él realmente actuase de ese modo conmigo. Sin poder evitarlo, el terror se hizo cargo de mi cuerpo y empecé a temblar tan nerviosamente que ambos lo notaron

Igneel se acercó un poco a nosotros con los ojos llenos de orgullo hacia su hijo "Mírale, lo tienes completamente a tu merced, y apenas han pasado 3 días, estoy muy orgulloso, Natsu"

Él profundizó su sonrisa de suficiencia como si realmente eso le hubiese halagado "Por cierto, ¿Qué es lo que querías, Padre?" Preguntó, empujándome una vez más sobre su pecho mientras yo mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados para evitar soltar lágrimas

Igneel se llevó una mano a la cabeza "¡Oh!, Casi se me olvida, quería asegurarme de que estuvieses listo para tu ceremonia esta noche" Hizo una pausa cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja "Pero, por lo que veo todo está en orden"

Natsu enseñó los dientes en una sonrisa taimada "¡Heh!, no te preocupes, él hace todo lo que yo le diga" Me alzó de la barbilla con la mano "¿No es así?" Me preguntó de forma maliciosa

Yo me quedé completamente congelado, no sabía qué decir, nunca antes había dicho una palabra en presencia de los demás y temía meter la pata, y el aspecto terrorífico de Natsu no ayudaba

Pronto entrecerró los ojos ante mi falta de reacción y con un profundo gruñido se arrastró por encima de mí y apretó su mano alrededor de mis mejillas. Acercó su rostro hasta que sus ojos mortales estaban a milímetros de distancia de los míos y el temblor de mi cuerpo se intensificó

"Responde a mi pregunta, escoria" Dijo muy lentamente con un tono de voz lleno de asco. Esas palabras me hicieron daño, pero yo insistí en mi interior de que nada era cierto y por instinto, intenté empujar su cuerpo lejos con mis manos temblorosas, pero no tenía fuerzas por el miedo

En sus ojos no había ni un solo reflejo del verdadero Natsu que pudiese tranquilizarme, todo era oscuridad y maldad, y yo realmente empezaba a dudar de que alguien pudiese ser tan bueno actuando

Al continuar mi silencio, Natsu tensó su cuerpo con ira y trasladó su agarre a mi pelo, tirando de él con fuerza y haciéndome gritar entre lágrimas que finalmente salieron de mis ojos "¿Vas a hablar por tu propia voluntad, o tengo que obligarte a hacerlo?" Me amenazó con odio

"¡H-Haré lo que sea, p-por favor, m-me duele!" Supliqué desesperadamente

Natsu sonrió con satisfacción y superioridad "Una sabia decisión, sin embargo…" El soltó mi pelo e inclinó su cuerpo totalmente encima de mío "…Tu desobediencia me ha importunado, voy a tener que castigarte" Hizo una pausa dirigiendo la mirada a Igneel "Padre, ¿Puedes dejarnos solos, por favor?" Le pidió ansioso

Asintió con un rostro descontento "Bien, y más te vale darle una lección que no olvidará, no quiero que haga un espectáculo en tu ceremonia" Igneel se dio la vuelta y cruzó las puertas, dando un portazo al cerrarlas

Natsu me miró ahora, pero su rostro seguía siendo severo y enfurecido "¿N-Natsu?..." Pregunté con inseguridad cuando él apretó la mandíbula y no se retiró de encima de mí

Sus ojos me miraban fijamente con una emoción que no pude identificar, pero hacían recorrer un escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo "Tenías que desobedecer, ¿verdad?" Noté que él estaba realmente molesto ahora

"¡T-Te juro que no era mi i-intención, y-yo tenía miedo, no lo volveré a hacer!…" Intenté disculparme cuando vi que iba totalmente enserio

"No" Dijo fríamente mientras deslizaba su mano hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, atrayendo nuestros cuerpos "No voy a olvidar haber visto la decepción en el rostro de mi Padre, me ocuparé de que no vuelvas a repetirlo"


	6. Sacrificios

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"No" Dijo fríamente mientras deslizaba su mano hasta la parte baja de mi espalda, atrayendo nuestros cuerpos "No voy a olvidar haber visto la decepción en el rostro de mi Padre, me ocuparé de que no vuelvas a repetirlo"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6** — Sacrificios

"¿¡Q-QUE?!" Yo me estremecí ante sus palabras, ¿Qué va a hacerme?

Mis dudas fueron resueltas cuando él inclinó la cabeza hasta mi cuello y empezó a deslizar pequeños mordiscos por donde pudo

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban más y más cada segundo mientras sus acciones me provocaban escalofríos "¡Natsu… N-No, detente!" Le rogué

"¡Silencio!" Gritó furioso, haciéndome paralizar del miedo. Sin cesar sus actividades en mi cuello, empezó a deslizar sus manos por el interior de mi camisa, sintiendo su tacto caliente por todo mi cuerpo

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba haciéndome "Yo… confiaba en ti…" Dije entre lágrimas y sollozos

Pronto Natsu cesó todo tipo de movimientos y sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía. Unos momentos después él se apartó ligeramente con los ojos muy abiertos, dándome una mirada de arrepentimiento "Y-Yo…" Sus rasgos faciales temblaban. Rápidamente se apartó de mí y se tumbó a mi lado llevándose una mano a la cara "Sólo… no vuelvas a hacerlo… no lo hagas…" Habló como si estuviese en una gran lucha interna, y él estaba perdiendo

Tomé una respiración profunda, impresionado por sus cambios de actitud "N-Natsu… ¿Qué ocurre?" Me sequé las lágrimas y llevé mi mano hasta su hombro para intentar calmarle

"L-Lo siento mucho, Gray… prometí que cuidaría de ti, pero no soy tan diferente a mi padre como me gustaría…" El confesó con mucho dolor en sus palabras "Supongo que tengo un lado oscuro, después de todo…"

Yo bajé la mirada "No es cierto…" Negué con la cabeza, ganándome una mirada sorprendida de Natsu. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, a punto de derramar las lágrimas, y yo le dirigí una sonrisa tranquilizadora "He oído incontables historias sobre esclavos que eran maltratados de maneras horribles por sus dueños sin ninguna piedad… Sin embargo, tú has prometido tratarme como un ser humano" Hice una pausa "Puede que tengas un lado oscuro, todos tenemos uno después de todo, pero eso no quita que tengas un buen corazón"

Antes de poder decir nada más, Natsu me dio un fuerte abrazo "Siento mucho haberte hecho eso Gray, de verdad…" Él habló con un susurro débil, estaba totalmente arrepentido

Yo le devolví el abrazo "Vamos, no te preocupes más por eso" Dije intentando tranquilizarle, aún no pudiendo creer que el príncipe Natsu Dragneel estuviese pidiéndole disculpas a un esclavo como yo.

Nos separamos del abrazo luego con una sonrisa por parte de ambos "Quiero que me prometas que te mantendrás alejado de mí cuando me enfado" Me dijo totalmente serio

Yo asentí "Te aseguro que lo haré, eres aterrador cuando lo estás" desvié la mirada hacia un lado mientras sonreía y me rascaba la nuca nerviosamente

Natsu se rió entre dientes, pero mantuvo una expresión triste y apenada "Supongo que sí… después de todo soy el hijo de ese monstruo"

 **GRRRROOOOOOWWN**

Ampliamos los ojos cuando el estómago de ambos sonó fuertemente "Quizás deberíamos tomar el desayuno" Dijo Natsu sonriente

"Opino lo mismo" Respondí a cambio

* * *

Natsu había pedido el desayuno, y unos momentos después la misma sirvienta, Evergreen, vino a entregarlo. Esta vez Natsu sólo me mandó ponerme de rodillas al lado de la cama, mientras él se tumbaba y leía un libro, después de lo ocurrido hace un rato, no quería arriesgarse a ponerme las manos encima, podría volver a perder la cabeza

Finalmente, ella se retiró y Natsu me ayudó a levantarme, notando un ligero dolor en las rodillas por el contacto en el suelo de madera, pero era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa

Esta vez había cosas dulces de todo tipo, muchas frutas, y una gran jarra de zumo de naranja que estaba delicioso. Mientras comíamos, decidí que era el momento perfecto para saber más acerca de esa ceremonia "Entonces…" Empecé a hablar, llamando la atención de Natsu mientras seguía masticando "¿De qué trata esa ceremonia de hoy?"

Él tragó el contenido de su boca "Es la ceremonia que se celebra por mis 19 años, asistirán todas las familias reales y altos nobles de Fiore" Declaró "Da inicio en la puesta de sol y finaliza a medianoche"

Yo asentí en comprensión "Entonces ¿De qué forma me implica a mí?" Pregunté para aclarar mis dudas, ya que si iba a estar toda la noche rodeado de nobles espero que haya una buena razón

Natsu dio un largo suspiro "Como te había dicho, un año después de la mayoría de edad, es obligatorio para cualquier miembro de la familia real el serle asignado un esclavo" Se llevó la mano por el pelo en frustración "Forma parte de la tradición que el esclavo asignado asista a la ceremonia con su propietario. Es algo muy importante para mi padre, si no me habría encargado de que permanecieses aquí, créeme"

Bajé la mirada "Está bien, no puede ser tan malo, ¿no?"

Natsu desvió la mirada "Uhmm… esperemos que no" Dijo con evidente preocupación en su rostro "Verás…" El habló sin mirarme "Quizás no seas consciente de por lo que vas a pasar… pero mi familia trata a sus esclavos peor de lo que podrías imaginar…"

Yo parpadeé desconcertado "Bueno… mi propietario eres tú después de todo, y ya hemos actuados varias veces. Claro que no en tan largo periodo de tiempo, pero sólo será durante esa noche después de todo" Intenté razonar y verlo de forma positiva, pero Natsu seguía preocupado

"Gray, mi familia trata a sus esclavos como herramientas de usar y tirar, apenas he visto a mi padre con el mismo más de un mes, incluso ocasionalmente compraba a más de una esclava para él y tenía orgías con ellas"

Cada palabra me atravesaba como una estaca y me revolvía el estómago "P-Pero… tú no eres así…"

Finalmente, él me dedicó una mirada triste y llena de compasión "Gray, si esta noche no te trato de la misma forma que ellos, todos van a sospechar… Y si mi padre me despoja de la herencia de la corona, no podré cambiar las cosas" Habló con un tono de voz absolutamente dolido

Yo tragué saliva y empecé a tener un poco de miedo "V-Vamos, yo podré con ello, s-será solo durante una noche" Forcé una sonrisa, pero lo cierto es que no estaba muy seguro de si podría aguantarlo

"No podré dejar de actuar de ese modo contigo hasta que acabe la ceremonia y estemos completamente a solas, así que quiero que tengas claro que diga lo que diga, será todo completamente falso… Y si te hago daño…" Bajó la mirada avergonzado "…Te prometo que te compensaré…" Dijo apretando la mandíbula. A Natsu le dolía esto tanto como a mí, pero si queremos cambiar las cosas no nos queda otro remedio

Yo le dirigí una sonrisa sincera y tranquilizadora "No te preocupes por mí, podré con ello" Dije con determinación


	7. Error fatal

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Yo le dirigí una sonrisa sincera y tranquilizadora "No te preocupes por mí, podré con ello" Dije con determinación_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7** – Error fatal

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y la ceremonia iba a dar comienzo, hace dos horas que habían estado preparando a Natsu para la celebración, sin embargo, le habían vestido con su ropa azul habitual, al parecer era una reunión casual. Durante todo el tiempo, él tuvo que usar su actitud fría y despiadada hasta que las sirvientas se retiraron

Actualmente estábamos los dos esperando a que nos diesen la señal mientras él me explicaba un poco sobre que habría en la ceremonia

"…Y eso es todo, supongo, en su mayoría será una simple reunión, no tiene demasiado misterio" Él finalizó su explicación

Asentí con la cabeza con un gesto un poco entrecortado. Natsu pareció notar mis nervios y me envolvió en un abrazo que rápidamente le devolví

Nos separamos unos momentos después "Créeme, esto tampoco es fácil para mí, me duele verte sufrir, y mucho más si soy yo el causante de tu sufrimiento. Esperemos que no ocurra nada fuera de lo habitual…"

Estaba seguro por su forma de decir esas últimas palabras que me ocultaba algo verdaderamente serio, y yo empecé a pensar en la posibilidad de salir lesionado de allí, e incluso sin vida. Sin darme cuenta empecé a morderme el labio inferior y una pequeña gota de sudor recorrió el lateral de mi cara

 **TOC TOC TOC**

Llamaron a la puerta y mi miedo empezó a crecer, sabiendo que venían a buscarnos. Natsu llevó una mano a mi hombro y me miró de forma preocupada "¿Estás listo?"

Yo tragué saliva "S-Supongo…" Dije con voz entrecortada

Cogió las cadenas de mi cuello y ambos nos dirigimos hacia las puertas, abriéndolas para revelar a una persona extraña. Parecía uno de los mayordomos del castillo, tenía el pelo verde peinado hacia arriba en una gran cresta, un monóculo azul en su ojo derecho e iba vestido con un smoking negro

"Buenas tardes Monsieur Dragneel, ¿Está usted listo?" El hombre habló con un acento Francés y me miró luego ampliando muchos los ojos "¡Non Non Non! Su alteza, ¿Qué hace su esclavo vestido con unas vestimentas de tan alta calidad?" Preguntó indignado mirándome fijamente de arriba abajo

"¡Me produces dolor de cabeza, Sol!" Natsu gritó muy molesto y tiró ligeramente de las cadenas, atrayéndome un poco hacia sí mismo "¿Te parece incorrecta la forma en la que visto a mi esclavo?" Preguntó con un tono de voz que dejó clara tu muerte si le dabas una respuesta afirmativa

Sol se estremeció, erizando los pelos de su bigote "¡NON NON NON, P-Por supuesto que no s-su alteza, opino q-que tiene un gusto e-exquisito" Dijo con voz temblorosa "P-Por favor, acompáñeme, sus invitados le esperan" Hizo una reverencia

Natsu asintió "Andado" Me habló con voz profunda arrastrándome detrás de sí por los pasillos

* * *

Llegamos a una enorme sala de baile llena de gente de la alta nobleza, que se giró hacia las grandes escaleras principales cuando anunciaron la llegada de Natsu.

Se oyeron aplausos mientras bajábamos por ellas mientras Natsu llevaba una mirada arrogante en su rostro, sin soltar mis cadenas en ningún momento

Cuando llegamos al final, pronto una persona que parecía de su misma edad se acercó a él

Tiempo sin verte, primo Natsu" Un chico rubio con el pelo en punta y un smoking blanco le saludó "Felicidades por los 19 años, por fin va a empezar lo divertido para ti" Se rió entre dientes

Ante eso, Natsu soltó una carcajada "Puedo asegurarte que es cierto, Sting" Tiró de mis cadenas para dar énfasis, haciéndome tropezar ligeramente hacia delante

Sting dirigió su mirada hacia mí entonces "Vaaaaya… Es de los buenos, ¿Por qué no me lo prestas un rato después de la ceremonia?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, haciéndome estremecer

"¡Heh!" Con un fuerte tirón de cadenas, Natsu me empujó hacia delante y rodeó luego ambos brazos por mi cintura desde atrás, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro "Lo siento Sting, pero…" Sus labios rozaron mi oído "…Él es sólo mío" Susurró de forma oscura y ominosa

Sting chasqueó su lengua en respuesta "¿Sabes? No eres nada divertido"

Una segunda persona se acercó a nosotros, iba vestido con un smoking negro y tenía el pelo marrón "Bueno bueno, pero si es el afortunado" Habló, dirigiéndose a Natsu

Sentí como Natsu sonreía, todavía manteniéndome inmovilizado en la misma posición, expuesto a esas dos personas "Es un placer volver a encontrarnos, Cobra"

Él dio una sonrisa torcida y me miró "Huh… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?" Habló acercándose a mí y alzando mi barbilla "Sin duda eres afortunado, Natsu, tiene una pureza en los ojos que estaría encantado de romper en pedazos" Habló con una voz profunda mientras me examinaba con una mirada que desprendía veneno

Cobra se apartó unos momentos después, y fue cuando Natsu se movió hasta mi lado, sin soltar su agarre y rozando sus colmillos contra mi clavícula "Si no me equivoco, a ambos os falta un año para cumplir los 19"

Ambos asintieron en respuesta, y después los tres se rieron entre dientes, sin saber qué tipo de pensamientos compartían, y la verdad es que no me interesaba

De pronto, Natsu me soltó y me miró de forma severa "Tráenos bebidas a los tres" Ordenó

Yo tragué saliva y asentí nerviosamente "P-Por supuesto s-señor… ¿D-Dónde puedo conseguirlas?"

Él entrecerró los ojos "¿A caso eres estúpido? En la mesa del banquete, ¿Dónde si no?" Habló con tono irritado

Miré a mi alrededor hasta encontrar una mesa alargada y grande con un mantel blanco donde había alimentos y varias poncheras y sin decir una palabra me dirigí allí rápidamente, sin querer saber que me haría si no cumplía bien con la orden

Me gané miradas de muchas personas que rápidamente me reconocieron como el esclavo de Natsu, al ser el único que había en el lugar, pero decidí ignorarlas, ya que él no permitiría que nadie más me tocase, o eso espero. Cogí tres copas de cristal y las llené con ponche, pero me di cuenta de que no podré llevar más de dos a la vez, así que busque algún tipo de bandeja o superficie donde pudiese llevarlas

No tardé mucho en encontrar algunas apiladas en la esquina de la mesa, y coloqué en ellas las copas, llevándolas hacia Natsu con mucho cuidado, ya que nunca antes había hecho esto.

Había llegado hasta ellos sin complicaciones, por lo que me sentí completamente aliviado "Aquí tienen" Me acerqué a Cobra y Sting que cogieron sus respectivas bebidas, y luego me dirigí hacia Natsu

Pero por supuesto, el destino me jugó una muy mala pasada: Todo ocurrió a cámara lenta ante mis ojos cuando me tropecé con una doblez de la alfombra y la copa se derramó por toda la ropa de Natsu mientras me caía al suelo

Me había hecho daño en el tobillo, pero yo intenté levantarme tan rápido como pude. Cuando estaba en pié, vi a Cobra y Sting con los ojos ampliamente abiertos por lo ocurrido, y temiendo por mi vida, me giré para ver a Natsu

Su cuerpo estaba temblando por la ira recorriendo sus venas y su rostro era la viva imagen de la furia ciega. Él me dirigió una mirada depredadora mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí, por lo que yo retrocedí aterrorizado, hasta que me vi acorralado por una pared cercana

Natsu cada vez estaba más cerca de mí, y con cada uno de sus pasos mi corazón se aceleraba

" **Tu… Maldita escoria inferior…** " Susurró de forma peligrosa mientras se acercaba más y más, y realmente sabía que no me esperaba nada bonito


	8. Las llamas del Dragón

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Natsu cada vez estaba más cerca de mí, y con cada uno de sus pasos mi corazón se aceleraba_

 _"_ _ **Tu… Maldita escoria inferior…**_ _" Susurró de forma peligrosa mientras se acercaba más y más, y realmente sabía que no me esperaba nada bonito_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9** – Las llamas del dragón

Él no iba a hacerme daño… ¿Verdad?... No… no es posible… sólo está fingiendo… sólo eso

Cuando más se acercaba a mí mejor podía apreciar la oscuridad de sus ojos, y empezaba a dudar seriamente que tuviese otras intenciones que no fuesen darme una paliza

Natsu se detuvo unos pocos metros a distancia y sonrió de una forma siniestra que no me gustó ni un poco. De pronto, él prendió una de sus manos en llamas, haciendo que mi corazón se detuviese por completo del terror

"L-Llamas de Dragón…" Murmuré con incredulidad y pánico, esta era la magia más poderosa de todo el reino, capaz de destruir una comarca entera si se usaba todo su potencial… "¡ **N-NO**!" Grité mientras lágrimas de horror salían de mis ojos cuando reanudó su avance hacia mí sin disipar las llamas

Rápidamente me puse de rodillas y me incliné hasta que mis mano tocaron el suelo en una reverencia "¡ **POR FAVOR, TENGA PIEDAD**!" Supliqué aterrorizado, mis lágrimas salpicaban en el suelo mientras mis brazos corrían el riesgo de ceder por mis temblores incontrolables

Pero mis súplicas no sirvieron de nada, ya que pronto sentí un fuerte golpe en el costado que hizo estrellarme contra la pared y caerme al suelo luego. Grité de dolor mientras me sujetaba la costilla golpeada, esperando que no tuviese algún daño grave. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome a Natsu con un rostro completamente enfurecido, ahora no sólo sus manos estaban prendidas en fuego, si no todo su cuerpo desprendía unas ligeras llamas que volaban en todas direcciones descontroladamente, como si sus emociones se manifestaran en ellas

Dirigió una fuerte patada a mi vientre, haciéndome expulsar todo el aire de mis pulmones, y sin darme oportunidad a recuperarme, me agarro directamente por el collar metálico y me alzó en el aire, tan sólo dejando que las puntas de mis pies tocaran el suelo y sujetando mis dos manos por encima de mi cabeza. Estar tan cerca de su cuerpo llameante me hacía sudar por el calor intenso, pero eso no fue más que el principio, ya que pronto empecé a sentir como mis muñecas y mi cuello empezaban a abrasarse, reviviendo ese horrible dolor una vez más "¡ **DAAAAAAAAH, NATSUUUUUUUU**!" Grité agonizante, intentando apelar a su verdadero yo, pero sus ojos no mostraron ni un ápice de compasión y la temperatura subía cada vez más. A pesar del gigantesco tamaño de lugar, mis gritos eran tan fuertes que se oían de esquina a esquina, ganándonos la atención de todos y cada uno de los presentes

"Natsu, ¿No crees que sería un desperdicio matarlo?" Me sorprendió que Sting estuviese intentando calmarle, pero al parecer lo consiguió. Con un gruñido profundo por parte de Natsu, fui tirado al suelo con dureza, desprendiendo humo de mi ropa chamuscada. Inconscientemente me llevé las manos hasta el collar para intentar alejarlo de mi piel, sin embargo sólo sirvió para quemar también mis manos. Las lágrimas no paraban de recorrer mi rostro, haciendo un sonido de evaporización cuando tocaban el metal ligeramente enrojecido en mi cuello

Mi límite fue cruzado una vez más, y yo no podía evitar caer en la inconsciencia, teniendo como última visión los ojos viles y maliciosos de Natsu

* * *

Me desperté sintiendo una sensación familiar a mis espaldas, y pronto supe que estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Natsu, concretamente en su cama, por lo que rápidamente abrí los ojos y me incorporé a una posición sentada mirando a mis alrededores frenéticamente

Vi de inmediato a Natsu justo a mi lado con una expresión de pesar, él sostenía un tubo metálico en una mano y mi muñeca en la otra, que rápidamente alejé de su agarre con miedo mientras retrocedía para alejarme de él "¡ **NO MÁS, POR FAVOR**!" Mis ojos se humedecieron por el pánico haciendo entristecer el rostro de Natsu con horror ante mi estado

"G-Gray…" Él susurró débilmente, estando totalmente consternado "Por favor, no te muevas, todavía no he terminado con el ungüento" Levantó la mano que sostenía el tubo plateado para demostrar su punto

Sin embargo, mi cuerpo temblaba con su mera presencia, yo ya no podía ver a Natsu, sólo al demonio que me hizo daño. Finalmente una lágrima recorrió mi rostro ante mi lucha interior y no pude formar las palabras

Natsu dejó el ungüento en la pequeña mesa cercana a la cama y estiró la mano hacia mí "Gray… yo—

 **¡PLASH!**

Sintiéndome completamente acorralado, di un fuerte golpe a su mano para mantenerla alejada de mí "No…no me toques… no más…" Susurré débilmente con mis ojos muy abiertos en shock, mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo y actuaba por instinto

Natsu se quedó paralizado mientras miraba su mano golpeada. Era totalmente consciente de que había agredido al mismísimo príncipe de Fiore, sin embargo, lo único que temía ahora es el regreso de ese monstruo que había tenido la miseria de presenciar. Sin darme cuenta, retrocedí tanto que finalmente me caí de la cama, creando un dolor punzante en mi costilla derecha, sabiendo finalmente que él me la había dañado "¡GRAY!" Él gritó preocupado cuando me vio, acercándose a ayudarme rápidamente, pero yo todavía seguí retrocediendo de él, hasta que me encontré de espaldas contra la pared y hundí mi rostro entre mis rodillas, dejando escapar mis lágrimas y sollozos desesperadamente

El rostro de Natsu mostraba que estaba profundamente dolido, pero yo no quería confiar en él, o mejor dicho, no podía, no después de haberle visto así. Sinceramente pensaba que no iba a ser tan terrible como él me advirtió, pero desde luego fue la cosa más horrible que había vivido nunca. Él pareció ver que no había esperanza, y no sólo eso, sino que además parecía entenderlo perfectamente "Te dije que te compensaría, pero… realmente no sé si hay algo que pueda compensarte por lo que he hecho…"

Ante sus palabras, me atreví a alzar la mirada para ver que él también estaba derramando lágrimas "Natsu… yo… lo siento, pero ya no puedo confiar en ti" Hice una pausa para sollozar, viendo como su rostro reflejaba una mezcla de incredulidad, sorpresa y dolor "Por favor… quiero que me trates como a cualquier esclavo… lo prefiero de ese modo, no puedo soportar más mentiras…" Yo confesé con una voz entrecortada

"¿¡Q-Qué estás diciendo?!" Natsu gritó totalmente impresionado "¡No puedo creer lo que dices, nada era una mentira, yo no puedo hacer eso Gray!" Sus lágrimas aumentaron

"Por favor, Natsu…" Hice una mueca, incluso decir su nombre me dolía "No puedo seguir con esto…"

Natsu se quedó en silencio durante unos largos momentos, hasta que bajó su mirada, ocultando sus ojos detrás de su flequillo "No pienso hacerlo" Dijo fríamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta y daba un fuerte portazo al salir

Yo sólo pude continuar con mi llanto en el frío suelo. Si yo no hubiese puesto un pié en el reino cuando era pequeño, todo esto no estaría sucediendo, yo… podría haber sido libre


	9. No voy a hacerte daño

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Natsu se quedó en silencio durante unos largos momentos, hasta que bajó su mirada, ocultando sus ojos detrás de su flequillo "No pienso hacerlo" Dijo fríamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta y daba un fuerte portazo al salir_

 _Yo sólo pude continué con mi llanto en el frío suelo. Si yo no hubiese puesto un pié en el reino cuando era pequeño, todo esto no estaría sucediendo, yo… podría haber sido libre_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9** – No voy a hacerte daño

Dos horas después Natsu había vuelto, él ni siquiera me miró cuando se dirigió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Hasta ahora, no me había dado cuenta de que se me había retirado el collar metálico, así que deslicé con suavidad mis dedos por la piel enrojecida, notando las ondulaciones de la quemadura y retirándolos rápidamente cuando empecé a sentir escozor. Una lágrima se deslizó por mis mejillas recordando ese horrible momento, y una vez más, me acurruqué en mis propias rodillas

* * *

"Vamos Gray, tienes que comer algo" Dijo Natsu con un tono de preocupación desde la mesa, donde habían servido la cena

Yo negué con la cabeza lentamente desde el suelo, él me había rogado levantarme y tomar asiento en la cama o cualquier otro lugar, pero yo solo era un esclavo, el suelo era mi lugar "Un esclavo no debe comer junto a su amo…" Susurré débilmente

Vi como el dolor y la irritación se dibujaban en el rostro de Natsu al mismo tiempo mientras apoyaba las palmas de sus dos manos sobre la superficie de la mesa mientras se levantaba "¡Deja de decir estupideces, Gray!" Dijo levantando la voz

Yo me estremecí ante su tono "P-Pero yo…–

"¡Pero nada!" Natsu me interrumpió y se volvió a sentar en la silla "Siéntate en la mesa y come, ahora" Dijo dirigiéndome una mirada severa

Esa era una orden directa, y yo no podía desobedecerla, así que en contra de mis deseos me levanté y me senté en la silla de cuero, usando el cubierto para coger sin ganas la comida del plato. Mi mirada permaneció baja en todo momento, no me atrevía a mirar a los ojos que una vez estaban llenos de odio y asco hacia mí "Gray…" Su voz sonó con preocupación, por lo que alcé mi rostro para encontrarme cara a cara con él "¿Sigues pensando que todo eso era verdad? "

Yo no respondí mientras bajé la mirada nuevamente, todo lo que había ocurrido no podía ser mera actuación, el fuego en sus ojos era totalmente real, Natsu era tan malvado como su padre, ya no tenía ninguna confianza en él y aunque algo dentro de mí me suplicó creer en sus palabras, mi instinto me lo impidió

Al no encontrar una respuesta por mi parte Natsu suspiró mientras bajaba los párpados "Si no tienes hambre, ordenaré que recojan todo"

Lo cierto es que no tenía ganas de comer en absoluto, y era extraño, ya que no recordaba que esto me hubiese ocurrido nunca desde que me capturaron. Giré ligeramente la cabeza viendo como Natsu se acercaba a la mesilla y recogía aquel tubo metálico que había dejado anteriormente "Sé que no te agrada la idea, pero realmente necesitas curarte las quemaduras antes de que empeoren" Dijo, acercándose y extendiendo su mano hacia mí, por lo que me levanté de la silla bruscamente para evitar el contacto, estrellándola contra el suelo con un ruido estridente mientras retrocedí varios pasos de él "Gray, por favor, no me obligues a inmovilizarte…" Me advirtió con un rostro triste

Con esas palabras mi miedo aumentó considerablemente y el temblor empezó a hacerse cargo de mi cuerpo mientras choqué contra la pared. Él siguió su avance hacia mí "No voy a hacerte daño, Gray…" La expresión en su cara y su voz transmitían preocupación, pero yo tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que ese monstruo volviese a salir

Una lágrima se desbordó por mi mejilla sin poder evitarlo "¡N-No, aléjate, no me toques!" Grité desesperadamente mientras siguió cerrando nuestra distancia, pero él no se detuvo, así que intenté huir

Sin embargo antes de que pudiese moverme en absoluto, él me cogió del antebrazo haciéndome gritar y llorar luchando contra su agarre, pero no cedió ni un poco

Natsu empezó a arrastrarme hasta que me empujó con delicadeza encima de la cama y colocó sus rodillas a los lados de mi abdomen, manteniéndome en el lugar mientras yo me retorcía debajo de él. Apretó el tubo metálico y echó el ungüento en su otra mano "Te prometo que será rápido" Tras decir esas palabras sujetó una de mis manos y la atrajo hasta su alcance, aplicando la sustancia en la quemadura de la muñeca

Inmediatamente noté como el dolor y el escozor disminuían notablemente, pero por otra parte, sentir la piel de Natsu contra la mía enviaba escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo. Cuando terminó, hizo lo mismo con la otra, mirándome con culpabilidad todo el tiempo, no había ni un atisbo de odio en sus ojos, así que abandoné cualquier intento y cerré fuertemente los ojos mientras dejaba que él terminase.

Finalmente sentí como sus manos se deslizaban por la piel sensible y enrojecida de mi cuello aplicando el ungüento, abriendo ligeramente los ojos para comprobar que él seguía con la misma expresión

"Con eso será suficiente" Él se apartó de mí, por lo que levanté ambas muñecas para examinarlas, a penas notando el enrojecimiento ahora "Es muy efectivo, mañana estarás completamente recuperado" Me sonrió con tristeza mientras guardó el tubo metálico en una estantería cercana y dando un bostezo "Estoy cansado, creo que es hora de dormir"

Yo asentí y me deslicé fuera de la cama cogiendo una almohada y sentándome en el suelo

Natsu enseguida se acercó a mí y me miró mientras fruncía el ceño y cruzaba sus brazos "¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?" Preguntó irritado, mirando hacia abajo directamente a mis ojos

Me sentí un poco intimidado por mi punto de vista desde el suelo "L-Lo siento, pero yo…" Hice una pausa inhalando y exhalando aire "…No puedo dormir con usted, señor…"

Natsu llevó sus puños a cada lado de su cuerpo y los apretó con fuerza "¡Ni hablar! No pienso dejarte dormir en el suelo, ¿¡Y qué es eso de señor?!" Gritó completamente enfurecido e indignado

Yo amplié los ojos ante su arrebato mientras retrocedía tembloroso en el suelo "¡Dormirás en la cama como lo has estado haciendo hasta ahora, y eso es una orden!" Gritó con tono autoritario, él realmente estaba molesto por mi actitud, pero yo no podía evitarlo. Tragué saliva y asentí mientras me levantaba con movimientos temblorosos, obligándome a sentarme en la cama cuando Natsu inclinó su cara contra la mía y me cogió de la barbilla para conectar nuestras miradas "Y espero que no estés pensando en abandonarla en cuanto me duerma, no me obligues a encadenarte al cabecero" Noté que él no estaba hablando en serio, pero estaba claro que le molestaba la forma en la que estaba actuando, así que me limité a asentir y seguir su petición

Ante mi afirmación, él dio una sonrisa de alivio y se dirigió a su lado de la cama, tumbándose de un salto mientras soltaba un suspiro. Antes de poder conectar miradas, yo me giré dándole la espada y me dispuse a dormir

* * *

 **Hola, soy un texto**


	10. Sueños peligrosos

**_NOTA_ : **Debido a un error, ayer subí el capítulo 11, y no el 10, por ende, hoy tendréis los dos, disfrutad.

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Ante mi afirmación, él dio una sonrisa de alivio y se dirigió a su lado de la cama, tumbándose de un salto mientras soltaba un suspiro. Antes de poder conectar miradas, yo me giré dándole la espada y me dispuse a dormir_

* * *

 **Capítulo 10** – Sueños peligrosos

"Uggh…" Murmuré mientras abría los ojos pesadamente, ¿Ya había pasado la noche? Para mí era como si hubiesen pasado minutos, maldita sea

Di un bostezo silencioso mientras me frotaba los ojos para aclarar mi visión, intentando moverme a otra posición, sin embargo, algo me lo impidió. No estaba completamente despierto aún, así que lo primero que vino a mi mente es que Natsu realmente me hubiese encadenado a la cama, pero lo descarté rápidamente, ya que no sentía el frío metálico en ninguna parte de mi cuerpo. Pocos momentos después me percaté que algo cálido me sujetaba por mi cintura, como un brazo, manteniendo mi cuerpo inmóvil

Espera… ¿Un brazo?...

Con un movimiento tembloroso de cabeza, observé que, efectivamente, el brazo de Natsu había sido envuelto por mi torso "No es posible…" Susurré débilmente mientras intentaba retirarlo de mi cuerpo con delicadeza, sin embargo, él murmuró cuando lo intenté, notando como su agarre se apretaba y me atraía contra su pecho, apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello

Noté como él inhalaba aire por la nariz fuertemente, estremeciéndome cuando me di cuenta de que estaba oliéndome, soltando luego un gruñido "N-Natsu…" Dije, alzando la voz temblorosamente con la intención de despertarle

Sin embargo, él deslizó sus labios contra mi cuello y gruñó como respuesta mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia delante "Gray…" Susurró con voz ronca y profunda entre sueños

Ahora estaba realmente aterrorizado "¡Natsu, por favor!..." Volví a intentarlo, pero él empezó a deslizar su lengua por mi cuello, sintiendo como un impulso eléctrico recorría mi cuerpo , ya que era una zona muy sensible, pero eso no fue todo, segundos después también empezó a usar sus dientes, mordisqueándolo ligeramente "A-Aaaahhh…" No pude evitar dejar en libertad un pequeño gemido por sus acciones, ¿Cómo es posible que no se despierte?

En un instante sus piernas se entrelazaron con las mías y su mano empezó a vagar hacia abajo en mi cuerpo, haciéndome enganchar la respiración por la sorpresa cuando empujó sus caderas nuevamente, sintiendo esta vez su miembro endurecido contra mis nalgas. Intenté liberarme ahora con todas mis fuerzas, pero era completamente inútil contra su férreo agarre "¡NATSU!"

Grité esta vez, notando como le había despertado de una vez por todas "¿Aaah?..." Murmuró desconcertado "G-Gray… ¿A qué vienen esos gritos?" Dijo lentamente con la voz ronca. Yo no respondí, ya que rápidamente se dio cuenta de la postura en la que nos encontrábamos "¡WAH!" Gritó impresionado, alejándose de mí al instante "¡L-Lo siento mucho! No sé que me ha pasado…" Se disculpó frenéticamente

Estaba más que claro lo que había pasado, una vez más, había salido su lado oscuro, esta vez mientras dormía "E-Esta bien…" Dije sin ni siquiera mirarle

Él obviamente notó mi inquietud, por lo que llevó su mano a mi hombro, obligándome a girarme hacia él "Gray… ¿T-Te he hecho algo?"

Me limité a negar con la cabeza, definitivamente había hecho algunas cosas inapropiadas, pero nada grave

Con mi respuesta, él soltó un suspiro de alivio "Gracias a Mavis…" Dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo "De verdad que lo siento, suele ocurrirme a veces, no le des demasiada importancia…" Dijo, desestimando el tema, aunque yo sabía que no era algo que debería dejarse de lado "¿Qué te parece si desayunamos? ¡Estoy hambriento!" Preguntó entusiasmado

Sin ninguna emoción en mi rostro, asentí, ganándome una gran sonrisa por su parte

* * *

El día había pasado relativamente rápido, eran casi las ocho de la tarde y el cielo se había teñido de un hermoso color naranja

Natsu había pasado el día leyendo uno de sus numerosos libros de su biblioteca personal, la verdad es que no imaginaba que alguien como él estuviese tan entusiasmado con la lectura "Oi, ¿no quieres leer alguno? Hay historias impresionantes" Me ofreció

Yo negué con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste "Yo… no sé leer…" Admití muy avergonzado, ya que a los esclavos no se molestaban en aportarnos ningún tipo de educación que no fuese como servir a su amo

El rostro de Natsu reflejaba lástima "Oh… Lo siento…" Dijo apenado, pero pocos momentos después, sus ojos se iluminaron "¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece si yo te enseño? No es tan difícil como parece"

Amplié mis ojos ante su oferta "¿¡Q-Qué, de verdad?!" Pregunté impresionado

Él me dedicó una de sus sonrisas alegres y asintió con la cabeza "¡Claro! Yo seré tu profesor" Declaró entusiasta

Estaba maravillado, pero al mismo tiempo asustado, normalmente estaba prohibido que un esclavo aprendiese a leer, si lo conseguía de alguna forma, era sacrificado al instante. Claramente debían mantener a la 'población inferior' en la ignorancia, de esa forma sería mucho más sencillo someterlos "Pero… que pasa si?…—

"Nadie tiene porqué saberlo" Me interrumpió "Confía en mí, Gray" Dijo con un tono de voz tranquilizador

Honestamente, siempre había querido aprender a leer, no podía resistirme a la idea "B-Bien…" Dije, confirmando su oferta

"¡Genial! entonces, empecemos ya mismo ¡ **ESTOY ENCENDIDO**!" Gritó con emoción

* * *

Habían pasado dos horas, lo primero que me enseñó fueron todas las letras y como se pronunciaba y usaba cada una, incluso pude leer una pequeña frase que él me enseñó sin ninguna ayuda, y aunque fuese un pequeño logro, yo estaba orgulloso de ello

"Admito que estoy impresionado, aprendes realmente rápido, Gray" Declaró con una gran sonrisa "Creo que es suficiente por hoy, mañana continuaremos las lecciones" Dijo, cerrando el libro

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, la verdad es que estaba un poco confundido ahora, no sabía que pensar de Natsu, era una persona increíble, pero cuando su lado oscuro salía al exterior era un auténtico monstruo

 **TOC TOC TOC**

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando alguien llamó a la puerta "Maldita sea…" Dijo Natsu, soltando un suspiro luego "Lo siento por esto…" Dijo, inmediatamente tumbándome en la cama de espaldas, inmovilizando mis muñecas por encima de mi cabeza y sentándose en mi pecho, fijándome firmemente en mi lugar "¿¡ **QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES**?!" Gritó irritado mientras sus ojos volvían a oscurecerse

La puerta se abrió, revelando una vez más a Igneel, acompañado por esa mujer de pelo azul largo "Vaya… lamento interrumpir de nuevo, pero necesito que vengas conmigo, hijo" Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, disfrutando de la escena

Natsu me alzó la barbilla y acercó su rostro al mío "¿Qué es tan importante que tiene que interrumpir mi diversión?" Dijo a Igneel, mirándome con una sonrisa maliciosa

Él rió a carcajadas ante sus palabras "Te comprendo muy bien, Natsu, pero es un tema que debe ser tratado con urgencia" Dijo seriamente

Con un gruñido molesto, Natsu se retiró de mí "No creas que te has librado de mí, perra" Me dijo de forma amenazante, haciéndome estremecer con horror mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

"No puedo llevarla conmigo, espero que no te importe que la deje aquí" Dijo Igneel, llevando su mano a la espalda de la mujer y empujándola hacia delante con fuerza, haciéndola caer al interior de la habitación

Natsu la miró sin ninguna emoción en su rostro "Claro que no" Dijo mientras hurgaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacando una llave que me parecía muy familiar y entregándosela "Ten, bloquea la puerta"

Igneel asintió mientras ambos salían, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos y oyendo como la llave giraba en la cerradura, dejándonos encerrados

Sin importarme nada más en estos momentos, me dirigí rápidamente hacia la mujer en el suelo, ayudándola a levantarse "Oi, ¿Estás bien?"

Ella asintió, bajando la mirada "S-Sí, te lo agradezco…" Dijo en un susurro

Ella parecía aterrorizada por la situación, y no me sorprendía en absoluto "Vamos, no tienes que preocuparte, yo también soy un esclavo, no voy a hacerte daño" Le dije de forma tranquilizadora

Ante mi declaración, ella alzó la mirada hasta la mía "¿E-Enserio? Pero… tus vestimentas…" Dijo, mirando hacia mi ropa, que claramente no era adecuada para mi posición

Yo me rasqué la nuca, sin saber muy bien que decir "Oh… digamos que es un capricho de mi _amo_ …" Dije, pronunciando la última palabra de forma sarcástica

Ella pareció tranquilizarse ahora "Oh… comprendo..." Dijo, sonriendo por primera vez

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y la llevé hasta la cama, donde le invité a sentarse "Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Gray Fullbuster" La chica estaba un poco avergonzada por mi compañía, parece como si no se hubiese encontrado con más esclavos en mucho tiempo

"Es un placer para mí, Gray, mi nombre es Juvia, Juvia Lockser"


	11. Escape

Anashi: Muchas gracias por el aviso, no me habría dado cuenta de lo contrario ^^

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Yo le devolví la sonrisa y la llevé hasta la cama, donde le invité a sentarse "Dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Yo soy Gray Fullbuster" La chica estaba un poco avergonzada por mi compañía, parece como si no se hubiese encontrado con más esclavos en mucho tiempo_

 _"Es un placer para mí, Gray, mi nombre es Juvia, Juvia Lockser"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 11 –** Escape

"Juvia… es un bonito nombre" Respondí con una sonrisa amable "Dime, ¿Cuál es tu historia?" Pregunté, curioso por cómo había terminado alguien como ella sirviendo al Rey de Fiore

Ella se sonrojó ligeramente por mi cumplido, bajando la mirada tímidamente "Uhh… bueno, yo nací en una familia de esclavos, no hay nada interesante que contar a cerca de mí realmente…" Hizo una pausa, entristeciendo su rostro "Por desgracia, la familia real se fijó en mi hace tres meses, y desde entonces… he sido la esclava de su majestad…"

Había algo extraño en su mirada, como si estuviese reviviendo recuerdos horribles mientras hablaba, y no me hacía falta reflexionar mucho para saber de qué se trataba. Sus ojos empezaron a brillar como las lágrimas tiñeron sus mejillas, por lo que rápidamente, llevé mi brazo sobre sus hombros, intentando consolarla a toda costa

* * *

Me sentía asqueado y horrorizado, Juvia me había estado contando las atrocidades que ese viejo pervertido le obligaba a hacer, siendo la violación la más leve de todas

"Yo… lo siento mucho, Juvia…" Dije, atrayéndola a mis brazos en un fuerte abrazo

Ella sollozaba continuamente, sus lágrimas no cesaban en ningún momento "No es culpa tuya… somos esclavos… es nuestro destino después de todo" Dijo con una voz completamente destrozada

Algo dentro de mí reaccionó ante sus palabras, la furia ciega empezó a recorrer mis venas como nunca antes lo había hecho. Me levanté bruscamente de la cama, sorprendiendo a Juvia por mi acción repentina "G-Gray…" Dijo desconcertada

Volví la mirada hacia ella con un rostro serio "Nos vamos de aquí, Juvia" Dije con firmeza

"¿¡Q-Qué?!" Ella alzó la voz impactada por mis palabras

Me dirigí con decisión hacia el armario de Natsu, no pude sacar de mi mente la llave que usaron para bloquear la puerta, sabía que la había visto en alguna parte. Abrí las puertas dobles y empecé a rebuscar entre la ropa, llegando finalmente hasta el fondo, donde, como me esperaba, había un colgador, en el que yacía la llave que estaba buscando "¡Aquí está!" Vitoreé mientras la cogía, ganándome una mirada de horror y confusión por parte de Juvia

"¡G-Gray, no puedes tocar el armario de tu amo, van a castigarte!" Gritó alarmada

Yo le ofrecí una sonrisa confiada a cambio mientras le cogía de la muñeca "Eso ya no importa, nos vamos de este sitio" Declaré, llevándola hasta la puerta donde introduje la llave, sintiéndome satisfecho cuando oí el sonido metálico de desbloqueo

"¡E-Espera! ¿Qué pasará si nos atrapan?" Preguntó aterrorizada por la situación

Yo me volví hacia ella completamente confiado "En ese caso, yo asumiré el castigo de ambos" Sin darle una oportunidad a que respondiese una vez más, abrí las puertas y salimos corriendo de los aposentos de Natsu

* * *

Corrimos a toda prisa por los pasillos, asegurándonos en cada esquina si había alguien cerca, pero el lugar estaba... sospechosamente vacío

"¡Gray, por favor, regresemos!" Juvia gritó en estado de pánico por nuestras acciones

Me volví hacia ella con el rostro preocupado pero severo "Lo siento, no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras siguen abusando de alguien inocente, nos vamos de aquí" Declaré con firmeza sin detener nuestro avance en absoluto

Juvia pareció entender lo que sentía, ya que asintió lentamente, iluminando sus ojos con entusiasmo mientras deslizaba una leve sonrisa en su blanquecino rostro. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, llevando mi atención al frente una vez más para afrontar esos pasillos que parecían interminables

"¡ALTO AHÍ!" Una voz familiar gritó justo detrás de nosotros, sobresaltándonos al comprobar que eran tres guardias reales, uno de ellos Bickslow a quien ya conocía

"Mierda… ¡CORRE JUVIA!" Grité frenéticamente mientras aceleramos el paso, intentando huir de esos hombres como si nuestras vidas dependiesen de ello, y… aunque no de forma literal, eso es exactamente lo que ocurría. La pobre Juvia estaba aterrorizada ahora, todo esto era culpa mía, pero ahora ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás

Para nuestra desgracia, los tres hombres parecían alcanzarnos poco a poco, si seguíamos así nos atraparían en breve, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido. Como si fuese un regalo del cielo, visualicé una puerta al final de este pasillo, una ENORME puerta, de hecho, me parecía muy familiar…

"¡LA SALIDA!" Grité triunfalmente. La cruzamos con éxito, sintiendo el aire fresco del exterior acariciar nuestros rostros, pero no teníamos tiempo para disfrutar de ello, por lo que seguimos corriendo hasta los grandes portales metálicos que, por fortuna, estaban abiertos, revelando el camino hacia nuestra libertad

"¡Gray, ya estamos cerca!" Juvia gritó emocionada y sonriente

No pude evitar sonreír también, hasta que nuestra suerte cambió "¡ERES MÍO!" La voz de Bickslow sonó justo detrás de mí, sintiendo su fuerte agarre en mi antebrazo , seguido inmediatamente de ser inmovilizado contra el suelo por los otros dos hombres restantes

"¡JUVIA, CORRE!"

Ella amplió los ojos en estado de shock antes mis palabras "¡N-No… NO VOY A DEJARTE SOLO!" Respondió mientras las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas

"¡Todo esto habrá sido en vano si nos atrapan a los dos, huye ahora que puedes!"

Ella retrocedió indecisa, pero todavía no se puso en movimiento "No…" Susurró incrédula por mi petición

Los hombres pisaron mi cabeza, haciéndome sentir un dolor estridente en mi cuello "¡JUVIA, HUYEEE!" Grité desesperadamente ahora

Finalmente, ella empezó a correr hacia las puertas de salida con éxito, ya que todos los guardias habían centrado su atención en mí, llenándome de alegría mientras desaparecía en el bosque y deseándole lo mejor. Mi objetivo se había cumplido, no me importaba lo que iba a pasarme a mí ahora, por lo que abandoné cualquier tipo de resistencia mientras lágrimas de felicidad nublaban mi visión

* * *

"¡DAAH!" Grité cuando colisioné contra el frío suelo de los aposentos de Natsu, siendo empujado por uno de esos bastardos

Antes de poder asimilar mi situación, vi como todos ellos se volvían hacia el pasillo, echándose a un lado luego, revelando a Natsu "¿¡Qué demonios está pasando?!" Gritó, confundido por la escena

Momentos después, Igneel entró también en escena con un rostro igual de perplejo "¡M-Majestad, esos dos esclavos intentaron huir!" Bickslow informó, señalándome con su dedo índice

"¡¿INTENTARON QUÉ?!" El rey de Fiore gritó completamente enfurecido "¿¡Donde está Juvia?!" Exigió

"L-Lo lamento señor… la mujer de pelo azul se ha escapado…" Bickslow dijo una vez más, completamente tembloroso por la histeria de Igneel

Con esas palabras, su rostro empezó a enrojecerse como su pelo, volviendo su mirada depredadora hacia mí "Tú…. ¡MALDITA ESCORIA!" Se acercó con pasos peligrosamente lentos, lo que me hizo temer por mi vida

"Padre"

La voz de Natsu llamó, haciéndonos a todos los presentes volver la atención hacía él "Yo me encargaré de él" Dijo con una voz tranquila y un rostro severo "Es MI esclavo, después de todo" Espetó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sabiendo que tenía toda la razón

Igneel gruñó en desagrado por sus palabras, pero se retiró hacia las puertas, derrotado por ese argumento "Quiero oírle gritar desde mis aposentos" Susurró de forma peligrosa mientras él y los guardias salían del lugar, dando un violento portazo

Nuestras miradas se conectaron pocos momentos después mientras él se acercó, haciéndome bajar mi rostro avergonzado, sabiendo que le debía una disculpa "Natsu… yo—

Mis palabras fueron interrumpidas por un increíble dolor cuando él lanzó una fuerte patada contra mi barbilla, haciéndome volar ligeramente hacia atrás por el impacto, llevándome de inmediato las manos a la zona dolorida "¿¡ **N-NATSU**?!" Susurré aterrorizado por su ataque

"¡CÁLLATE!" Rugió con furia, haciéndome ampliar los ojos mientras me estremecía del miedo "He intentado tratarte como es debido, he intentado que tu estancia aquí fuese agradable, incluso he intentado a enseñarte a leer…" Divagó mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban y su mandíbula se apretaba peligrosamente "¿¡ **Y ASÍ ES COMO ME LO PAGAS**?!"

Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo ante su comportamiento, haciéndome retroceder hasta encontrarme de espaldas a la pared más cercana

Reanudó sus pasos hacia mí mientras se quitaba el cinturón "Si realmente quieres ser tratado como los demás esclavos, yo te enseñaré…"


	12. Eres mío

**He vuelto, lamento mucho no haber podido actualizar hasta ahora, estaba pasando por un estado emocional no muy bueno, y me veía incapaz de escribir en absoluto, pero ya estoy mucho mejor y a partir de ahora actualizaré con normalidad.**

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Todo mi cuerpo estaba temblando de miedo ante su comportamiento, haciéndome retroceder hasta encontrarme de espaldas a la pared más cercana_

 _Reanudó sus pasos hacia mí mientras se quitaba el cinturón "Si realmente quieres ser tratado como los demás esclavos, yo te enseñaré…"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 12** – Eres mío

Estaba aterrorizado por ese cambio de actitud, no había nadie actualmente en la sala, pero él no se detenía "N-Natsu… n-no hay nadie… no tienes que—

"¡ **SILENCIO**!" Gritó furioso, interrumpiendo mis susurros entrecortados y acercándose todavía más "A partir de ahora, vas a saber lo que es ser un auténtico esclavo…" Añadió con odio en cada palabra

Yo solo pude observar en estado de pánico como alzaba el cinturón de cuero en el aire, asestándome al instante un fuerte latigazo en el brazo derecho "¡WAAAAHH!" Grité al sentir un ardor recorrer todo mi cuerpo

Natsu sonrió por mi grito, pareciendo haber disfrutado de ello. En poco tiempo, volvió a alzar su mano, así que me cubrí la cabeza con ambos brazos, esperando a que el dolor viniese. Latigazo tras latigazo, el dolor era cada vez más insoportable, sentía como si mi piel ardiese, y los gruñidos por parte de Natsu solo me aseguraban que esto no cesaría pronto "¡ **LEVÁNTATE**!" Ordenó con ira, asestándome una fuerte patada, por lo que me puse en pié tan rápido como pude

Fui empujado hacia la cama con fuerza, Natsu pronto se encontraba encima de mi cuerpo, todavía portando el cinturón en su mano mientras empezaba a deslizar fuertes mordiscos por la zona de mi cuello, aterrorizándome al percatarme de cuáles eran sus intenciones "¡N-Natsu, por favor, no!" Rogué desesperadamente en un intento de frenar su ataque de ira, pero solo conseguí que me mordiese con más fuerza, haciéndome gritar

"¿Natsu?..." Él susurró a mi oído con una voz terroríficamente tranquila en mi oído, seguido de un golpe en mi estómago con sus nudillos "No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre, escoria" Espetó con aprensión

Jadeé fuertemente en busca de aire por el impacto, esto no era como aquella vez, no estaba fuera de control, sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciéndome, y no se detenía "¿P-Por qué?..." Susurré mientras las lágrimas empezaban a teñir mi rostro

Pronto sentí como me tiraba del pelo, fijando mi cabeza contra las sábanas y acercando su rostro, por lo que no pude separar la mirada de sus ojos intensos "¿Por qué?" Cuestionó con incredulidad "Intenté protegerte todo este tiempo, pero veo que mi padre tenía razón… los esclavos no sois más que la escoria de la sociedad"

Cada una de sus palabras atravesaba mi pecho dolorosamente, lo único que quería era que Juvia fuese libre… Aunque por ello tuviese que traicionar mi palabra con Natsu "Lo siento…" Murmuré, cerrando los ojos y esperando a que terminase lo que tenía que hacer conmigo

Como me esperaba, él ignoró mi disculpa completamente, apartándose de mi rostro para retirar su chaqueta, dejando su torso desnudo mientras desabrochaba mis pantalones "Siempre he querido hacer esto…" Susurró con lujuria "Ahora podré hacerlo siempre que quiera…" Volvió a acercarse a mí, alzando mi barbilla con su mano fuertemente, ganándose un leve quejido por mi parte "…Después de todo, _eres mío_ " Declaró antes de unir nuestros labios, inmediatamente introduciendo su lengua y haciéndola bailar con la mía

"¡HNNNNH!" Me quejé por su intrusión repentina, yo no quería esto, no podía hacerlo, así que empujé mis manos contra su pecho, alejándole con éxito

"¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?..." Dijo lentamente mientras su rostro se tensaba con furia, arrepintiéndome ahora de lo que había hecho. Natsu desplegó el cinturón, cerrándolo alrededor de mi cuello fuertemente a modo de correa

"¡AAGHH!" Emití un gemido ahogado cuando tiró hacia él, apretando el cuero duramente contra mi tráquea. Volvió a unir sus labios con los míos, y esta vez, no tenía ninguna escapatoria posible "¡N-Nnnhhggg!"

Sus gruñidos de excitación hacían temblar el interior de mi boca, y empezaba a notar algo duro apretando contra mi muslo, que pronto descubrí que era…

"¡Uggh!" Natsu me empujó de nuevo contra el colchón, retirando de mi cuerpo toda la ropa que él mismo me había regalado, dejándome completamente desnudo. Al instante, él llevó la mano a su pantalón, desabrochándolo y retirándolo para dejar libre su miembro ya endurecido. Empecé a temblar cuando subió mis piernas por encima de sus hombros "¡N-NO!" Rogué desesperado, tratando de evitar esto a toda costa

La punta de su miembro empezó a presionar en mi entrada dolorosamente "Mi padre me dijo que eras virgen… eso es perfecto para mí…" Declaró, inclinándose hacia delante sobre mi cuerpo para deslizar su lengua por mi cuello, empezando a empujar su miembro en mi interior lentamente

"¡A-AAAAAHH!" Grité, sintiendo como mis paredes internas se separaban bruscamente "¡DETENTE, TE LO RUEGO!"

Él sonrió de forma taimada, divirtiéndose con mis súplicas y dando un fuerte empuje repentino, introduciendo todo su miembro de una sola vez. Ni si siquiera me vi capaz de seguir respirando durante unos momentos, un dolor horrible se disparó por mi espalda, congelando todo mi cuerpo en menos de un segundo

"Apretado…" Susurró con voz ronca y llena de placer, empezando a moverse en mi interior. Sus empujes eran fuertes y rápidos, no le importaba en absoluto cuánto daño podría hacerme, él no se detenía, soltando un sonoro gemido con cada una de sus embestidas

"¡GYAAAA! ¡N-NAATSUU!" Grité, pero rápidamente sentí una fuerte bofetada por su parte

"He dicho… que no me llames por mi nombre…" Replicó entre jadeos sin cesar sus movimientos en absoluto. Tiró del cinturón, apretándolo todavía más en mi cuello y acercando mi rostro al suyo "Ya no eres nada para mí… solo eres un maldito traidor…"

El dolor y la falta de aire por su agarre empezaban a robarme lentamente la consciencia, destellos de rojo aparecían en mi visión cada vez que él empujaba en mi interior… todo empezaba a nublarse ante mí

"¡No te duermas todavía!" Gritó dándome otra fuerte bofetada y sacándome a la dolorosa realidad una vez más "No he hecho más que empezar contigo…" Susurró a mi oído con voz lasciva


	13. Llamas de lujuria

**Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _"¡No te duermas todavía!" Gritó dándome otra fuerte bofetada y sacándome a la dolorosa realidad una vez más "No he hecho más que empezar contigo…" Susurró a mi oído con voz lasciva_

* * *

 **Capítulo 13 –** Llamas de lujuria

Con un rápido movimiento, volteó mi cuerpo, estando ahora a cuatro patas y penetrándome con fuerza al instante

"¡HYAA!" Grité cuando mis paredes internas volvieron a estirarse bruscamente, en esta nueva posición llegaba mucho más profundo, y era realmente doloroso

Los movimientos de Natsu se hacían cada vez más agresivos y rápidos, apenas tenía tiempo de asimilar el ardor de cada embestida antes de recibir otra "Aghh… AHH…" Gemía mientras sujetaba firmemente mis caderas "Más…" Murmuró con voz ronca, antes de penetrarme con tanta fuerza, que sentí como un fluido caliente se deslizaba por mis muslos, acompañado de un escozor insoportable

"¡AAAGJ, DUELEEE!" Grité mientras las lágrimas se creaban en mis ojos, sintiendo el líquido por toda mi pierna, horrorizándome cuando me percaté de que se trataba de mi propia sangre

"¡D-DETENTE, E-ESTOY—

Natsu hundió mi cabeza con fuerza en las sábanas, interrumpiendo mis gritos bruscamente "¡CÁLLATE!" Gritó furioso, continuando con sus embestidas. Su pelvis colisionaba rápidamente con mis nalgas, emitiendo sonidos lascivos que resonaban en todo el dormitorio. Sentí como inclinaba su cuerpo hacia delante sobre mi espalda, empezando a hundir sus colmillos en mi cuello, sin detenerse hasta que empecé a sangrar levemente

Era horrible, ya ni siquiera sabía de dónde provenía mi dolor, sentía como si todo mi cuerpo fuese a romperse en mil pedazos, pero él no se detenía…

Cada vez estaba más aturdido, notando como mi consciencia fuese a abandonarme de un momento a otro, pero entonces, empecé a sentir un calor insoportable procedente del cuerpo de Natsu. Giré la cabeza con la esperanza de saber qué es lo que ocurría, y mi sorpresa no fue poca al descubrir que… ¡Estaba en llamas!

Al instante, mi piel empezó a abrasarse lentamente, mis gritos de agonía sonaron más fuertes que nunca, desgarrando mis cuerdas vocales, pero no podía evitarlo. Los gemidos de Natsu se intensificaron también, haciéndose más temblorosos e inestables con cada embestida, hasta que, junto a un audible rugido, llegó a su éxtasis, llenándome por completo de sus fluidos mientras el fuego en su cuerpo se extinguía

Estaba exhausto, mi cuerpo ya no respondía a mis órdenes… y sin poder evitarlo, mis párpados cayeron, sumergiéndome en la oscuridad sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

* * *

"Nnghh…" Murmuré pesadamente, volviendo a la realidad junto al sonido del agua corriente. Abrí los ojos, siendo cegado inmediatamente por el cambio de luz repentino, hasta que mi visión se acostumbró. Tenía la mirada ligeramente borrosa, pero pude distinguir sin muchas dificultades que estaba en una especie de baño. Era… enorme… y todo tenía pinta de increíblemente caro, especialmente la gran bañera en una de las esquinas, de la cual provenía el sonido que me despertó

"¿Ya estás despierto?" Me sobresalté al oír una voz… _su voz._ Giré la cabeza lenta y temblorosamente, conectando mis ojos con los de, efectivamente… Natsu "Duermes demasiado, esclavo" Declaró con un tono bastante molesto, acercándose a mí lentamente. Él estaba completamente desnudo, y con cada uno de sus pasos mi miedo aumentaba, incluso intenté retroceder, pero mi cuerpo estaba débil, y estaba arrinconado en una de las esquinas del baño. Finalmente, se detuvo, apoyando una de sus rodillas en el suelo y cogiéndome del pelo para alzar mi rostro. Su agarre dolía, pero nada parecía salir de mi garganta destrozada, y después de todos aquellos gritos desgarradores, no era de extrañar "Adelante… Quiero oírlo…" Dijo con una voz severa "…Llámame _amo_ " Ordenó finalmente, dándome una mirada mortal, demostrando que iba completamente en serio

No podía hacerlo aunque quisiera, pero mi cuerpo ya estaba temblando con su sola cercanía, no quería volver a pasar otra vez por lo mismo, había sido un infierno "…A…a…" Intenté formar la palabra con dificultad "Am…o…" No me gustaba nada como había sonado mi propia voz, estaba completamente ronca y debilitada

Natsu sonrió maliciosamente, enseñando sus afilados colmillos que habían perforado mi piel tantas veces "Buen perro" Declaró, soltando bruscamente el agarre en mi pelo, por lo que mi cabeza impactó con la pared. Él se puso de pie y llevó sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda y mis piernas, cogiéndome al estilo nupcial y dirigiéndose hacia la bañera. No sabía lo que pretendía, lo único que podía sentir ahora era como cada uno de sus pasos enviaba disparos de dolor por todo mi cuerpo mientras su piel rozaba contra la mía, sabiendo por ello que yo también estaba desnudo…

Finalmente, entró en la bañera conmigo todavía en brazos, sumergiéndose en el agua caliente y posicionándome justo delante de él, entre sus piernas. Claramente la postura en la que nos encontrábamos me preocupaba, pero lo realmente importante es que la elevada temperatura del agua relajó mis músculos maltratados, incluso un suspiro de alivio consiguió hacerse camino por mi garganta. Sin embargo, Natsu rodeó mi cintura con uno de sus brazos, atrayéndome hacia su pecho y sacándome de mi trance "Se siente bien… ¿verdad?" Susurró contra mi oído, pudiendo sentir sus labios cálidos contra el extremo de mi oreja, lo que envió un escalofrío por mi espalda. Su mano libre se deslizó entre mis piernas, acariciando mi entrada bajo el agua con uno de sus dedos "Ya sabes… Las sábanas están completamente manchadas de tu sangre… me pregunto cómo vas a compensármelo" Cuestionó burlonamente, empezando a introducir su dedo en mi interior

Mis ojos se ampliaron y tensé mi cuerpo por su intrusión, mis paredes internas estaban todavía doloridas, y sus movimientos me provocaban un ligero escozor "¡NNGHGH!" No pude evitar emitir un quejido, apretando mi rostro al revivir ese dolor

"Hmm, ¿Todavía te duele?" Cuestionó con voz aburrida "Es solo culpa tuya por no abrirte como debes para tu amo" Declaró, profundizando su dedo todavía más, amplificando mi dolor. Mis quejidos se amplificaron junto a la sensación de ardor, pero lo que más me preocupaba, es que empezaba a sentir su miembro erecto en la parte baja de mi espalda… ¿Iba a volver a pasar otra vez por aquello?... Solo de pensarlo mi pulso se aceleraba del pánico "¿Estás tan ansioso por volver a sentirme? Ya sabes, puedo oír los latidos de tu corazón" Murmuró con lujuria contra mi cuello, deslizando su lengua y sus colmillos, a punto de hundirlos una vez más…

 **TOC TOC TOC**

Natsu detuvo todos sus movimientos bruscamente junto a un gruñido molesto al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta


	14. Sangre y lágrimas

Yuki Fullbuster: Pues no has acertado XD, ahora es cuando empieza el hermoso sadismo 3

Neko-Sama: Sinceramente, no entiendo en absoluto tu punto de vista. En Reducido a cenizas me comentas toda clase de bestialidades fuera de lugar, deseándome sufrimiento y estupideces parecidas, y en Te Reto, que es exactamente la MISMA temática, ¿Me pides que por favor la continúe? Te invito a irte de mi fanfiction y no volver nunca más.

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 ** _TOC TOC TOC_**

 _Natsu detuvo todos sus movimientos bruscamente junto a un gruñido molesto al oír que alguien llamaba a la puerta_

* * *

 **Capítulo 14 –** Sangre y lágrimas

"¿¡ **QUIÉN ES**?!" Cuestionó molesto al ser interrumpido

"Soy yo, Natsu" La voz de Igneel sonó a través de la puerta, sonando ligeramente preocupado

Ante eso, Natsu soltó un suspiro "Adelante" Declaró sin más

Me sobresalté cuando la puerta se abrió, Natsu y yo todavía seguíamos en esa posición, y no parecía como si me fuese a dejar ir, por lo que empecé a retorcerme, tratando al menos de cubrirme a mí mismo, pero él me tenía inmovilizado

Igneel entró finalmente "Sé que es un poco repentino, pero quería informarte de que…" Como me esperaba, su cuestión se interrumpió cuando vio la escena, pero al instante, una sonrisa maliciosa se deslizó por su rostro "…Bueno bueno, eres insaciable, hijo" Soltó una audible carcajada que resonó en los azulejos del baño, cada vez parecía estar más orgulloso de su hijo por actos tan despreciables, realmente eran… monstruos…

"Lo que sea" Natsu dijo con tono indiferente, reanudando sus movimientos en mi interior bruscamente, haciéndome soltar un chillido de dolor "No es buen momento, ¿No puedes venir más tarde?" Cuestionó mirando de reojo a Igneel "De hecho, yo mismo iré a buscarte cuando termine"

"Eso no es necesario, solo quería decirte que, dado que la ceremonia se vio interrumpida…" Hizo una pausa, pudiendo notar como su mirada mortal me perforaba a pesar de no poder verle "…Tenemos planeado reanudarla mañana, ¿Qué te parece, hijo?"

"Me parece bien, estaré preparado para entonces" Su voz sonó profunda y llena de excitación mientras inclinaba sus labios hacia mi cuello, deslizando leves mordiscos y lametones "Y ahora, si me disculpas…"

Igneel soltó otra leve carcajada "Espero que le estés dando su merecido a esa escoria, me costará meses encontrar a una esclava tan buena como Juvia, le habría cortado la cabeza si no fuese de tu propiedad" Dijo con odio hacia mí, dando un portazo al salir, dejándonos solos una vez más

"Por dónde íbamos…" Natsu centró toda su atención en mí una vez más, haciéndome estremecer cuando mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja

"P-Por favor… Natsu… N-No quiero esto… lo siento…" Sentía como en mis ojos empezaban a formarse lágrimas, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para no dejarlas ir

No recibí ninguna respuesta por su parte, notando como retiraba sus dedos de mi interior y alineaba la punta de su miembro con mi entrada "¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?..." De un solo empujón, introdujo toda su longitud en mi interior, haciéndome soltar un grito desgarrador "No te atrevas a llamarme por mi nombre" Su voz empezó a sonar más oscura de lo habitual mientras envolvía mi torso con sus brazos y me embestía repetidamente, sabiendo que no había esperanzas, no quedaba ni rastro del Natsu que había conocido, este era el monstruo en su interior, y no tenía forma de detenerle

* * *

No sabía cuando tiempo había pasado, había perdido la cuenta completamente. Mi sangre había teñido el agua de un color rojizo, mi cuerpo estaba magullado y lleno de marcas de mordiscos y quemaduras, me sorprende que aún no hubiese perdido la consciencia

"Mira como lo has puesto todo…" Natsu murmuró a mi oído con tono burlón, retirando el tapón de la bañera y abriendo el grifo nuevamente para renovar el agua, retirando finalmente su miembro de mi interior, haciendo salir una gran cantidad de fluidos. Ni siquiera sentí repulsión por eso, mi visión estaba nublada y me veía incapaz de mover ni un solo músculo, prácticamente me había destrozado

"¡Ngghh!" A diferencia de la última vez, el agua caliente me provocaba un terrible escozor por todo mi cuerpo, y dada la cantidad de heridas abiertas que tenía, no era de extrañar "A…mo…" Susurré suplicante, esperando que de esa forma tuviese algo de piedad

"¿Uhh? Parece que vas mejorando, eso está muy bien…" Parecía divertirse por mi situación, y eso me dolía, me dolía ver como alguien bueno se había convertido en algo como esto. Vi como estiraba el brazo, recogiendo de un cesto cercano algo parecido a una esponja, humedeciéndola en el agua "Creo que va siendo hora de limpiarte" Declaró, acercando la esponja a mi cuerpo, por lo que me tensé, anticipando el dolor

"¿U-Uhh?..." Murmuré al sentir el tacto increíblemente suave acariciando mi piel, a diferencia de lo que me esperaba, no me hacía daño en absoluto, era incluso agradable, si no fuese por el ardor de las heridas. Sabía que no iba a sentirme de esta forma demasiadas veces a partir de ahora, así que incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el pecho de Natsu mientras continuaba

Él pareció darse cuenta, soltando una leve risita entre dientes "Estás disfrutando demasiado de esto, pero hasta una escoria como tú merece un premio de vez en cuando"

Sus palabras eran duras, sentía como cada una me apuñalaba en el pecho, pero traté de ignorarlas, centrándome en la agradable sensación y olvidando por unos momentos en la situación que me encontraba

* * *

"¡UWAAH!" Grité al sentir ese escozor insufrible, sujetándome con fuerza a las sábanas de la cama

"¡Deja de gimotear, si quieres puedo hacer que duela de verdad!" Natsu replicó furioso, volviendo a frotar el algodón humedecido por las heridas de mi cuello, heridas que él mismo había provocado, pero no quería molestarle bajo ningún concepto, así que me mordí el labio inferior, dejando salir las lágrimas silenciosamente mientras mi cuerpo temblaba . Había pasado así los últimos diez minutos, al salir del baño me dejó en su cama y empezó a curarlas, insistiendo en que si no lo hacía sería peor, y de todos modos no me atrevía a replicarle "Esto ya está" Declaró con un tono de voz muy molesto, dirigiéndose al armario donde volvió a guardar el frasco de ungüento

Él se quedó mirándome fijamente, de pie con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos reflejaban el odio, pero había algo más… algo que no conseguía descifrar. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decirme algo, alguien llamó a la puerta, haciéndole girar la cabeza hacia ella

" _Señor, soy Evergreen, le traigo la cena_ " La voz de aquella mujer de cabellos marrones sonó al otro lado

Natsu volvió a mirarme unos breves momentos antes de darme la espalda y abrirle. Evergreen entró empujando el carrito lleno de todo tipo de comida, como de costumbre, saludando con una pequeña reverencia e inmediatamente dirigiéndose hacia la mesa .

* * *

 **Quiero disculparme ante todos... Los que lleváis leyéndome desde mi primer fic (Esclava de un demonio) estoy segura de que habréis notado mi falta de actualizaciones, antes actualizaba como mucho 1 día sí 1 día no, pero ahora eso me es prácticamente imposible por falta de inspiración, me veo bloqueada con todas mis historias y me veo incapaz de seguirlas con la misma fluidez que antes, realmente lo siento y deseo poder recuperarla cuanto antes, hasta entonces, tened paciencia por favor.**


	15. Mirada fría

Yuki Fullbuster : Sí... llevaba 2 meses sin actualizar este fic... me doy vergüenza xd

Nicte : Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi estilo de escritura, normalmente es demasiado para casi todos, y me disculpo profundamente por la tardanza de la actualización

Evilgirl1300 : El Natsu sádico es el mejor Natsu, Mwahahaha!

Usuario jajaxd : TODO EL QUE QUIERAS

 **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima**

* * *

 ** _Anteriormente…_**

 _Natsu volvió a mirarme unos breves momentos antes de darme la espalda y abrirle. Evergreen entró empujando el carrito lleno de todo tipo de comida, como de costumbre, saludando con una pequeña reverencia e inmediatamente dirigiéndose hacia la mesa._

* * *

 **Capítulo 15 –** Mirada fría

Ni siquiera me había dado nada para poder vestirme... me sentía como si fuese una mascota... y ni siquiera sé con certeza si a las mascotas las tratan de esa forma tan horrible...

Evergreen ya se había retirado, dejando la mesa estaba repleta de todo tipo de comidas deliciosas como de costumbre, pero inmediatamente desvié la mirada hacia otra dirección, estaba hambriento, pero sabía que no podría comer nada con mi garganta en mal estado...

Sin embargo, mi gesto no pareció pasar desapercibido por parte de Natsu, que me dedicó una mirada extraña "¿A caso quieres volverte más enclenque de lo que ya eres? Siéntate y come"

Me sorprendía que después de todo lo ocurrido todavía me permitiese comer sentado en la misma mesa que él, pero tuve que rechazar su oferta igualmente "N-No gracias, realmente no tengo ham—

"Siéntate y come, Gray" Me interrumpió, mirándome con los ojos peligrosamente entrecerrados

Tragué saliva por su tono de voz autoritario y rápidamente me senté en una de las sillas, justo en frente de él. Cogí un trozo de carne con el tenedor y lo miré detenidamente, antes de llevarlo a mi boca y masticarlo detenidamente "¡UGHH!" Me quejé cuando un dolor insoportable recorrió mi garganta al tragar, era incluso peor de lo que pensaba, así que dejé caer el cubierto en la mesa, negándome a seguir con esto "¡N-No puedo! ¿Por qué te importa si como o no como de todos modos?..."

Natsu dejó de comer repentinamente, parecía sorprendido por mi cuestión, pero su rostro de asombro no tardó en ser substituido por uno de enfado al instante. Posó sus manos en la superficie de madera mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminó hacia mi dirección, arrepintiéndome ahora por lo que había dicho, pero antes de que pudiese rectificar agarró mi cuello con fuerza, empujándome encima de la mesa haciendo que la mayoría de platos y cubiertos cayesen al suelo por el golpe. Su mirada era intensa como el fuego, pero pronto descubrí que esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones, su agarre me impedía respirar, y mis pulmones empezaban a doler a causa de la falta de aire

Él inclinó su rostro hacia delante, impidiéndome desviar la mirada en absoluto, me maldije a mí mismo por no saber mantener la boca cerrada cuando debía "Creo que he cambiado de opinión…" Susurró con un tono tranquilo, lo que me hizo temer por sus acciones "No volverás a comer hasta nuevo aviso" Declaró antes de lanzar mi cuerpo contra la pared con desdén, golpeándome con fuerza

Mis piernas se vieron débiles repentinamente, mi espalda se deslizó hasta terminar en una posición sentada. Mi visión se nubló durante unos segundos por el impacto, pero antes de poder recuperarme de la conmoción, Natsu pisó mi cuello, robándome una vez más el aire "…Y ahora… ¿Cómo debería castigarte por desobedecerme?..."

* * *

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta la noche ya había caído, las heridas curadas en mi cuerpo fueron abiertas una vez más, múltiples marcas de golpes y latigazos habían sido grabadas por todo mi cuerpo. Agradecí a los dioses que esta vez no me había violado, el dolor físico era una tortura, pero no era nada comparable al tormento psicológico de ser profanado en contra de tu voluntad, sin embargo, eso no significaba que fuese inmune, apenas me quedaban fuerzas para mover mis articulaciones, y cada vez que lo intentaba un horrible dolor cegaba mis sentidos, ni siquiera se había molestado en curarme esta vez, casi podía sentir la piel de mi espalda al rojo vivo

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando oí la puerta abrirse y cerrarse pocos segundos después, me trasladé a una posición fetal encima de la cama sabiendo que Natsu había regresado. Mis miedos fueron confirmados cuando él se detuvo justo delante de mí, la habitación estaba oscura, así que no pude distinguir sus rasgos faciales, pero su mera presencia ya me atemorizaba, estaba muy seguro de que estaría temblando si todavía tuviese energías

Vi como alzó una de sus manos hacia mí, por lo que rápidamente cerré los ojos con fuerza, anticipando lo que tuviese pensado para mí ahora, pero me sorprendí cuando los segundos pasaron, convirtiéndose casi en un minuto, y no ocurría nada de nada...

Cuando abrí los ojos ya no podía ver a Natsu, había desaparecido, traté de buscarlo desesperadamente entre la oscuridad del dormitorio, pero entonces, sentí como un par de brazos rodeaban mi cintura, sobresaltándome cuando me encontré repentinamente cerca de su cuerpo cálido, ¿¡Cuándo había llegado hasta ahí!?...

Él solo se limitó a deslizar las sábanas por encima de nuestros cuerpos, a diferencia de lo que había pensado parecía querer dormir… solo dormir… No pude retener un suspiro de alivio al pensar estaba seguro, por lo menos de momento… No sabría si esta noche podría dormir en absoluto pensando en las cosas que tendría la oportunidad de hacerme cuando menos me lo esperase, pero aún así, traté de vaciar mi mente de cualquier pensamiento, necesitaba recuperar fuerzas después de todo…

* * *

Los rayos de luz de filtraron a través de mis párpados, obligándome a salir de mi sueño y abrir los ojos lentamente. Por instinto intenté cubrirlos con la mano, pero una aguda punzada de dolor me recordó que eso no era posible por ahora… por lo menos sentía que la movilidad de mis músculos había regresado. Me trasladé a una posición sentada, apoyando rápidamente mi espalda sobre el cabecero de la cama por el dolor. Cuando mi visión se volvió nítida vi que Natsu no estaba en la cama conmigo, pero rápidamente lo encontré sentado en la mesa, tomando su desayuno

Llevé la mano a mi estómago cuando emitió un prolongado rugido, anoche estaba hambriento y no había tenido oportunidad de comer nada "Parece que tienes hambre" La voz de Natsu me sacó de mi ensoñación, él ni siquiera me estaba mirando mientras hablaba

Tragué saliva, limitándome a asentir a su pregunta mientras mi mirada se paseó inconscientemente sobre toda la comida que había encima de la mesa. Me estremecí cuando él finalmente me miró, sus ojos eran fríos… estaban completamente ausentes de cualquier emoción, ni siquiera podía distinguir la ira en su mirada

"Ruega por ello" Declaró con un tono indiferente, volviendo a centrarse en su comida

"¿E-Eh?..." No me gustó como sonó su declaración, definitivamente, esta iba a ser una mañana muy larga…

* * *

 ***Esquiva los tomates* Sí... ha lo sé, ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última actualización... sinceramente no esperaba que fuese a actualizar este fic nunca más, pero entonces la inspiración volvió a iluminarme con nuevas ideas, ¡Así que esta vez intentaré mantenerlo al día!**

 **Agradezco vuestra enorme paciencia a todos aquellos que os habéis mantenido a la espera.**


End file.
